


Wingman最佳助攻

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cupid AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny!Steve, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 這是一個天使豆芽史蒂夫牽線不成自己反中招的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237757) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek), [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/pseuds/shanology). 



> 感謝shanology同意讓我翻譯這篇故事。  
> 熱情的洋妞妹子還幫我連該文的配圖都一併要了授權:D  
> 繪手hopeless--geek （當初就是被圖吸引才去看文的~XD）  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使芽要來幫帥巴基尋找合適的另一半啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先登場配對的是 - 黑髮美女~

 

史蒂夫沒再回到布魯克林過，自從嗯...他的肉身歸於塵土之後。

並不是說他有意避開這個地方，而是他現在的工作從來沒有機會帶他到紐約，況且這兒也沒有什麼認識的親友能讓他回來探視。再次回到故鄉讓他有種陌生又適當的感覺，陌生的是，這裡與他離開時的那個城市已經完全不同，適當的是，他將完成規定的最後一次天使輪換任務，他在這裡度過了身為凡人的一生。在某種程度上，回到這裡象徵著一種圓滿。

回想之前的任務，史蒂夫很高興現今時尚潮流又回到不那麼可怕的穿著風格。上一次他需要採取有形的形體是在90年代初，他被迫融入哥特風格的人群。這一次，他的偽裝只需要穿著考森所謂的“文青”風格衣飾，這些服飾在史蒂夫看來跟他活著時曾經穿的東西差不了多少。一件長袖襯衫，外罩V領毛衣，搭配短靴和直筒牛仔褲，感覺就是很舒服。（雖然根據定義，任何適合史蒂夫的牛仔褲都是“緊身牛仔褲”）。他戴上實際上並不需要的黑框眼鏡，揹起一個軍事風格背包創造復古又時尚的效果，輕鬆地混進星期六上午的人流之中。

他的任務住在一個擁有三間臥室的歷史悠久的老公寓，距離交通，購物，優質餐廳和一個大型公園只有幾個街區。這是史蒂夫從詹姆斯·巴恩斯的招租廣告得知的。他正急於尋找一個室友來補上空缺。這空缺是史蒂夫創造的，他安排巴恩斯之前的室友在巴黎第四大學—索邦大學獲得一個終身職位，在前室友得到率取通知然後告知巴恩斯這個消息後，他只有一點時間能找新室友。

為了確定他能成為這個布魯克林公寓分租室友的首選，史蒂夫施了點小技巧阻止了電子郵件之外的所有應租者。（如果他無法擊敗那位擁有23隻鸚鵡的女士，或者那個堅持在搬進公寓前必須把牆壁都粉刷成血紅橘色的傢伙，那他就不配那對翅膀啦！）史蒂夫不得不承認，科技使天使的介入更加簡單。將一份簡歷重複列入後選名單的首位，就很容易的除掉了其他室友競爭者，他輕鬆地在巴恩斯的生活中為自己創造了一個空間。

廣告沒有撒謊 - 史蒂夫只需十分鐘就從地鐵步行到他正在尋找的地址。從技術上講，他可以選擇直接出現在高大磚牆前面的人行道上，但人們可能會因為他的憑空出現開始尖叫。所以他採取老式路線，選擇在布朗克斯一個空的地鐵平台現身，然後轉了五班列車一路趕到布魯克林。

這次旅程還有另一個目的—讓他習慣再次擁有形體的感覺，尤其是為了保持整個身體不受影響而進行必要的心神集中。他必須把翅膀保持在飄渺的狀態只讓身體的其他部分現形，這需要不斷的專注力去維持，差不多像全程手指交叉著去度過一天那麼難。總之，在一個充滿陌生人的火車上重溫保持形體的習慣是再好不過了，等他面對他的任務時，對必須分心關注隱藏翅膀跟保持形體這件事絕對可以駕輕就熟。

當史蒂夫按著四樓公寓的門鈴時，他欣賞了一會這座經典老式建物的門面。這棟建築物維護良好，乾淨的白色磚牆，皇家藍大門以及整齊的綠色樹籬組成一個賞心悅目的景象。打賭從頂樓可以看到整個市中心的風景。儘管他對這次的任務不是那麼熱衷，至少待在這裡的期間他可以享受這兒的建築風格。

他期待蜂鳴器嗡嗡作響打開大門的聲音，但他聽到的是樓梯間砰砰作響的腳步聲 - 顯然，巴恩斯竭力想歡迎他的新租客。

當然，史蒂夫已經看過檔案，但是當門被一個最有吸引力的男人打開時，他仍然感到驚訝。運動造型，黑髮被抓成一個凌亂的小髻，柔軟的藍色眼睛（或者是灰色？綠色？），掛著令人難以置信的友好微笑。這些加起來形成一個比史蒂夫所預期的更引人注目的存在。當然，巴恩斯看起來如何不是他應該關心的，除了注意到這將使他的工作更容易。無論如何，邱比特的職責所在—任何一個稱職的天使都會全力以赴去完成，不管任務本身外型如何。

史蒂夫把注意力放回手頭的任務上，因為巴恩斯正在跟他說話：“嗨，史蒂夫·格蘭特，對嗎？我是巴基，真的很高興你可以過來。”

天使們在網絡時代不得不採取一些預防措施，在幾次糟糕的例子，有人決定Google一下他們生活中新來的傢伙，結果挖到該天使過去人生的證據。因此，來自布魯克林的史蒂夫—史蒂文·格蘭特·羅傑斯（Steve Steven Grant Rogers）變成來自波士頓的史蒂夫·格蘭特（Steve Grant）。這是另一個他必須謹記在心的事情。

“很高興見到你，巴基，那是個暱稱嗎？” 他舉起手跟對方握了握手，他的回應就像他不曾將這個人的人生經歷摸了個透徹。他們之前交換了幾封電子郵件來安排所有的租賃事宜，但是巴基所有的署名都是“巴恩斯”。巴基對他的疑問沒有多作解釋，僅點了點頭。然後他轉向建築物，示意史蒂夫跟他上樓。

在史蒂夫曾擁有的人生中，他永遠不可能一口氣爬上四層樓，死亡使他過往的疾病全得以解除。但它讓他仍然保持一個瘦小的身體，他對此感到不太滿意。之前他都沒有想過這一層，因為他很少需要保持有形的型態，但是跟在巴基攀爬樓梯時輕快，有力的步伐後，不知為何讓他意識到某種不安全感。這是他一直羨慕的那種 - 健康，強壯，有吸引力，自信滿滿的人。雖然在幾十年的天使生涯中，他知道這很有可能只是表象。但是，這個傢伙真的還需要邱比特來幫助找到愛嗎？

抵達樓梯最頂端，他們站在一個單扇門面前。巴基的公寓佔用了整個四樓，根據他的廣告，還有一個私人屋頂露台。史蒂夫本就期待一些好東西，但當巴基引他進入室內，他的下巴掉了下來—他甚至不能用一個簡單的“哇”來表達他的驚嘆，因為公寓內的景像是驚人的。

巴基笑了起來 “謝謝，我是一個室內設計師，幾年前買了這個地方，這是一個完整的設計 - 我想，即使是老鼠曾經在七十年代在這裡肆虐，但我想要一個能完全發揮設計的地方，總之，這是一個很好的交易，所以...嗯...” 他拖長尾音停了下來，帶著些許不好意思，但史蒂夫著迷於觀察周圍而沒注意到。

公寓裡沒有多餘的隔間，開放式的客廳令人感到舒適，儘管牆壁漆成黑色，但佈置的溫馨宜人。棕色皮革，幾何印花布和古典風格組成的沙發看起來非常舒服。史蒂夫想窩在這個房間，永遠不離開。這個人很有天賦，史蒂夫想著，他是不是有個繆斯？史蒂夫很難想像巴基沒有因為什麼人而啟發這些靈感。

不過，他的任務是要幫巴基找到愛侶。所以，首先 - 他得完成租賃合約，然後就可以巴基新室友的身份輕易鎖定他的目標。 “這真的很棒，現在我真的很高興臥室是附傢俱的，”他開玩笑說。巴基似乎鬆了一口氣，就像他一直擔心史蒂夫會不喜歡公寓裡個人風格強烈的裝潢。

“太好了，讓我把租約拿給你看，如果你喜歡房間和公寓，我已經把租約簽好了，你可以直接入住。”

客廳旁是一個寬敞美麗，光線充足的廚房，看起來除裡煮咖啡以外沒人在裡面做過其他更複雜的烹煮。走廊連接了浴室和房間。浴室大得令人驚訝，配有巨大的爪腳浴缸。接下來是三個房間，前兩扇門通向巴基的臥室和辦公室，但門關上了，史蒂夫無法窺視。好吧！當他脫離身軀型態時，他有足夠的時間窺探。巴基打開最後一扇門宣布說：“這是租約的條件之一，我們會分享浴室，但你的房間配有床鋪跟桌子，我相信所有的東西都有足夠的空間可以用。” 他帶頭走進房間，似乎急於知道史蒂夫的反應。

史蒂夫從來沒有重視過裝潢這回事，但是對於巴基來說顯然很重要，而巴基對他的任務很重要。所以他決定即使這個房間的水準沒有達到他在公寓裡已經看到的其他部分，他還是會裝作很開心的樣子。不過事實證明，他多慮了，因為巴基真的非常擅於他的工作。臥室裡有簡單的傢俱 - 床，桌子和椅子，一些裝飾和照明 - 但巴基讓房間整體感覺明亮友善。牆壁是古色古香的藍色，除此之外，巴基大方地將高樓景觀留給這個房間，窗外的景色是這個房間真正令人讚嘆的地方，史蒂夫猜測是對的 -從頂樓看出去的城市風景可讚了。

放下背包，他笑著轉向巴基。 “我在哪裡簽字？” 就算他不需要在這裡任職，這裡也是一個他樂於花時間待著的地方。

他一直認為傢俱只是必須品，你需要一張床睡覺，屋頂和牆壁讓你溫暖和乾燥。老實說，當他是凡人的時候，他也沒有超出這些基礎的錢。但簡單的幾個動作，巴基就在這個房間裡創造出安全、舒適和家居感。史蒂夫承認現在這是一種藝術形式，他以前會認為藝術是屬於世界級，像凡爾賽宮或泰姬陵那樣的作品。藝術是他可以欣賞和尊重的東西，它給了他希望。這轉變應該不會太困擾他，因為他想，如果他真的喜歡他的任務 - 這並不常見 - 那麼他們會相處得很好，這樣時間也會很快過去。

回到廚房裡，在史蒂夫簽約之前，巴基指出租約上一些條文，這個擁有城市美景的漂亮藍房間租期為六個月，雖然史蒂夫認為他不會待那麼久。當然，到時候他會找一個合適的傢伙來完成他的租約，以免巴基被放鳥。除非屆時巴基決定讓他即將配對的另一半入住，而不是另外找室友填補史蒂夫的空缺。當史蒂夫·格蘭特由於家庭緊急情況必須輟學並搬家時，巴基絕對有可能非常樂意擺脫他的室友。

完成書面合約後，巴基交給給史蒂夫一副公寓和大樓的鑰匙，然後提議帶他參觀其他地方。包括一個公共地下室洗衣房（史蒂夫以後一定會用到。）和私人屋頂露台。在出來之前，巴基給史蒂夫喝了一杯冷飲 - “我不喝酒，我喝蘇打水，冰茶或者水” - 他們最後看著夕陽，一邊咀嚼薯條配莎莎醬，一邊喝著橙色奶油蘇打，談論著巴基對於屋頂空間的宏偉願景，迄今為止包括兩把躺椅和一張生鏽的桌子。

“我告訴你，這鐵定壯觀極了，全木板，鋪滿超過一半的屋頂，然後人工草皮放在另一邊，我想要那種超厚的草坪，然後我們可以在那上面打槌球，看過愛麗絲夢遊仙境嗎？我想要我自己的槌球賽場，等我準備好把時間和金錢投入這裡時，我會找到一個藝術家來製作那些拱形的撲克牌，就像卡通一樣。” 巴基吃吃笑得像個傻蛋，史蒂夫發現他真的很喜歡和這個傢伙呆在一起。

“如果你這樣做，你必須弄一隻粉紅色的火烈鳥槌。”愛麗絲的動畫版本在他不在人世之後才上映，但作為一個天使，永恆的空閒時間讓他們永遠被流行文化吸引。他因為“白雪公主”在1939年上映，自此瘋狂愛上迪士尼。加上他發現了巴基的熱情 - 他描繪了他對這個空間的願景 - 帶著無比的熱誠。當巴基描述的時候，史蒂夫真的可以憑空想像出荒蕪的屋頂可能會變得如何 - 溫暖的夏夜裡，天花板上掛著閃爍的燈泡，舒適的休息區和烤肉架。他幾乎有點傷心，因為他不會在旁邊看到這一切發生。

不過，巴基已經開始起步了，試著搞清楚哪裡有木匠能為他雕刻一套火烈鳥槌。或者，如果他們有更好的3D打印技術，也可以是個不錯的選擇。我的老天，看來史蒂夫需要追趕最新的科技了。更重要的是，他需要根據他被派出來的原因去執行任務：他得幫巴基找到合適的對象。史蒂夫越早完成使命，就越早能完成自己的夢想，他的夢想可這不只是丘比特的職業或屋頂上的火烈鳥槌球。

接受了另一杯蘇打水 - 巴基在某處找到了黃油，史蒂夫坐下來來享受日落。等巴基和城市中的其他人都睡著了，他就會開工。

 

************ 

 

身為天使，史蒂夫可以睡覺，但實際上他並不需要睡眠。這對他的工作來說很有助益，因為他早就發現三更半夜是研究任務和進行干預的完美時段。深夜十一點左右，他決定公寓裡已經足夠安靜，巴基應該就寢了，不太可能會注意到史蒂夫不在房間裡。史蒂夫從躺在舒適床舖，享受城市夜景的位置站起身，他放鬆警戒讓實體消失在空氣。其實他挺喜歡擁有身體的感覺，但全神貫注在保持形體讓他精疲力竭。化身靈體讓他可以停止專注於將翅膀保持在消失狀態，更方便的是，當他在天使形態下，他可以隨心所欲的移動，他只要注意不要在凡人眼前現身就行啦！現在是幫巴基安排配對的時候了，而史蒂夫已經知道要從哪裡開始。

只消一個動念，他就穿越過整個威廉斯堡，出現在一個女人的公寓外，這位女士排在巴基速配名單中的第一個位置。這份名單中共有三十三個名字：經過確認都是在合適的年齡、性別、性取向、以及興趣範圍內，他們都有可能會與他的任務合拍。他們所在的位置都足夠接近，能合乎邏輯地安排他們與巴基進行巧遇。最重要的是，他們都有同樣的特質所以出現在巴基分配到的邱比特協助名單上 - 他們都極度渴望羅曼蒂克的愛情，但卻無法靠自己成功找到。毫無疑問，巴基的名字也曾經出現在許多名單上，而這名單上的人若持續在追尋愛情的道路上失敗，最終他們會獲配自己的邱比特。不過，現在呢...他們是史蒂夫努力的對象。說真的，他不能想像幫一個人找丈夫/妻子需要一張多達三十三個人的名單，更何況所有困難的工作都已經由主天使在建立名單時完成了。他認為，最多兩到三次的配對嘗試，應該就能把巴基推銷出去。

就和所有手握一張長長清單的人一樣，史蒂夫從名單上第一個名字開始。漫遊在黑暗的公寓中，他檢視了一下他對那個住在這的女人的了解。她是曼哈頓一家備受尊敬的安全科技公司的高階主管，喜歡慢跑，並經常在無家可歸者的庇護所中擔任志願者。一個尖銳的嘶聲提醒他，她有一隻貓 - 一隻詭異的無毛貓 - 某種當人們對貓毛過敏時會養的玩意。又或者她只是喜歡那些看起來小小的、怒氣沖沖、長得像奇怪外星人的動物？無論如何，這都讓事情有些棘手，因為動物比人們更有能力感知他的存在，這隻貓似乎決心警告牠的主人這兒有個無形的入侵者。果然，沒一會兒，一個穿著拳擊短褲和無袖背心、長相標誌的黑髮美女從臥室晃出來，但經過短暫和單向的討論之後，“多比”就跟著她回去睡覺了。（這隻貓八成是以哈利波特書中那隻家庭小精靈命名的，史蒂夫決定喜歡這個女人。）

在公寓裡看不到任何東西，顯示這次配對可能會不成功。快速的掃過她的照片、日曆和電腦裡的內容，沒有什麼會引起警鈴 - 她對室內設計師或愛麗絲夢遊仙境似乎沒有任何深刻、或隱藏的不喜歡，也沒有任何浪漫愛情要發生的跡象顯露。她的每週射擊次數意味著，要是經常被拿出來討論的殭屍啟示錄哪天真的通過的話，她絕對是做好最佳準備的那一個 - 儘管他在有關當局的消息來源顯示，那在最近一千年內都不會發生。總而言之，他看不出為什麼她和巴基不會馬上打的火熱，他們都很聰明、單身、有吸引力、顯然都很需要愛。他透過她的地鐵卡裡的資訊，發現她每天早上都乘坐A線火車進入曼哈頓。巴基隔天在切爾西會有一次會議；史蒂夫絕對可以為他搞定這件事。

滿意於他將在幾天內完成這項任務，史蒂夫微笑著消影回到巴基的公寓。只要巴基和他的對像意識到他們彼此相愛，史蒂夫就能完成全部的輪調任務，他將有資格晉升。他進行了一些快速的調整，以確保巴基能與他未來的戀人搭乘同一班火車，然後他決定恢復實體形態，他想確實地在這張舒適的床上睡覺 - 趁他還有軀體能感受 - 他沒預料到的是，他將在這待上好一陣子，會有足夠的時間與機會可以好好享受。

 

************

 

這天早晨就如同完全如史帝夫希望的那樣發展，他在房間裡靜靜坐著，豎耳聽著巴基為他一大早的開會而準備。這個人在作為一個非常體貼的室友上絕對能加分；要不是史蒂夫早就醒來，並且傾聽他的動靜，他八成不會注意到巴基在外面兜轉的聲響。即使當巴基準備好出門，卻發現他的鑰匙不見了，他也沒有立即到史蒂夫的房間叫醒他，要求他的新室友在他出門後記得把門鎖好。相反地，史蒂夫聽了幾分鐘的瘋狂搜索、越來越激動的詛咒。當他判斷時間已經夠久 - 巴基會錯過原本打算搭的那班火車，搭上史帝夫要他搭的那一班 - 他憐憫了一下那個傢伙，然後打著哈欠從臥室慢慢晃出來。

“史蒂夫！”好吧！也許當他聽到巴基語氣中的如釋重負時，他對把人家的鑰匙偷藏起來有點心虛。但這都是為了他好咩！對吧？

“老兄，我很高興你醒了，你可以在我出門後把門鎖好嗎？我找不到我的鑰匙，然後要是我現在還不快離開這，我永遠趕不上我的會議啦！”史蒂夫點了點頭，裝成一副睡眼惺忪的樣子，巴基將他的郵差包甩上肩頭然後衝出大門。

史蒂夫花了一點時間從自己的房間裡取出被盜的鑰匙 - 是說，為什麼一個成年男子會用超級英雄做鑰匙圈？ - 史帝夫鎖好前門並轉入靈體型態。

之後，他做了一連串的調整，以確保巴基能搭上計畫中正確的火車。史蒂夫搶先一步確認他的候選人有搭上她平常乘坐的那班火車，並找出她乘坐的是哪個車廂。回到巴基平常慢跑的那條街，史帝夫清出一條通道讓巴基能準時抵達月台 - 在巴基周圍創造出一個寒冷的氣場，讓人們本能的避開他 - 巴基毫無阻礙一路通暢地抵達地鐵站，將將趕在A列車開動的時候抵達，史蒂夫再度利用溫度把巴基引導到他需要的車廂。他也藉機把巴基的鑰匙塞進他的郵差包裡，以便晚些他能找到。

等到史蒂夫好不容易把這一對弄到正確的位置上，他也完全被榨乾啦！（我好想翻成mp全空）改變溫度需要耗費許多靈力，他不得不訴諸於真正坐在一個人身上好讓他離開。等他好不容易把黑髮儷人旁的座位清空，還得耐著性子看巴基遲疑著看附近是否有其他人想要坐，然後他才慢吞吞地移過去。

快啊！巴克噢！你只剩下幾站的時間能搞定啊！最後，謝天謝地他的任務和有可能發展的對象終於坐在一起啦！史蒂夫給她的包包一點點震動，恰好足以讓它傾倒在巴基的膝蓋上，然後...完美！一本書滑了出來，巴基用一個舒緩的姿態將書遞了回去。

“那本書很棒 - 我簡直愛不釋手 - 最後整晚沒睡把它K完。”他的任務展現了他是個擅長搭訕和調情的傢伙，他完全沒有讓史蒂夫失望。這是微妙的 - 很多的眼神接觸、不時俏皮地微笑，不停舔和咬嘴唇。史蒂夫發現他的目光一再地被巴基的唇瓣吸引，他很高興看到那位有潛力發展的對象遇到了同樣的問題，當她試圖闡述一些關於土豆和沙塵暴的觀點時也不斷被分神。

這持續讓他感到困惑，一個能在眨眼間從友善跳到誘人模式的傢伙，會需要天使的幫助來找到愛？？眼下的情況是，史蒂夫幾乎已經完成了這份任務。他們同時開懷大笑，興致勃勃地對話，看起來好像即將建立關係。他們的身體語言很有發展性，當他們稍微移動好方便面對面繼續交談，他們的膝蓋碰在一起，而且沒有拉開。

哦！她臉紅了，雖然轉瞬即逝，史蒂夫不認為這位女士是那種經常臉紅的人。是說，他錯過了什麼嗎？算啦！那不重要，尤其是當她問：“所以你到市區是去做什麼呢？”時，他認為這倆的好事差不多是板上釘釘囉！這是一個很明顯的邀請，他們談話的方向脫離了她現在收進包裡的書，一個非常好的開頭，讓巴基能提出在他開完會後碰面一塊共進午餐、或者是來杯咖啡。但讓史蒂夫大皺眉頭的是，巴基不但沒有提出午餐邀約，反而鉅細靡遺地描述起他正在進行的頂樓翻修作業。當女郎站起身，史蒂夫原本的信心煙消雲散，顯然巴基並未計劃再次見到她，甚至跟她要電話號碼。

史蒂夫在震驚中眼巴巴地看著那位非常有潛力的對象離開了火車，滑門在她身後關上了。一切都那麼完美！她一直在名單上！巴基很明顯被她吸引 - 他正大光明地跟她調情 - 即使是史蒂夫都覺得性感得很！而她也接受了並且表現的很友好，但巴基甚至沒有試圖更進一步。史蒂夫怒瞪他的任務 - 假如他不是在隱形的狀態下，或許更有效用。 巴基拿出手機，開始閱讀電子郵件，渾然不覺他實際上不僅浪費了一個完美又令人滿意的為自己找到愛的機會，還破壞了史帝夫以第一個候選人就完成這個愚蠢任務的希望。他不能安排第二次“意外”巧遇；他們中的一個或兩個人都可能會發現可疑之處，並猜測另一個人是在跟踪他們。幫兩個陌生人做配對就是這樣一翻兩瞪眼，這下史蒂夫不得不從名單中選擇另一個候選人。

沮喪地，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，瞬間回到了巴基的 - 他們的公寓。巴基的行為完全沒有邏輯可言，他必須弄清楚為什麼這個白痴對這麼明顯的互相吸引沒有堅持繼續追擊。今晚，他會為他的新房東提供晚餐，並搞清楚那顆腦袋裡到底在想什麼。在此期間，他將開始研究名單上的下一位候選人，並想好該怎麼安排偶遇。那個巴基最好不要再搞砸了！從冰箱偷拿一瓶奶油啤酒並不是很好的室友行為，但 - 晚點他會補上的，而且他認為這是他應得的，更何況它們很好喝 - 史蒂夫帶著他的名單一屁股坐下。現在，該是進行研究的時候啦！真是的，天使不高興地噘起嘴。

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 候選人陸續上線啦！快來看看有那些人捏～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **※警告：本章有錘冬滾床單側寫，有不明顯的冬基暗示，雷者自行閃避！**

“嘿！我覺得那傢伙剛剛對你眨了下眼。”

那天晚上，史蒂夫沒機會跟巴基吃晚飯，也沒機會撬開他的腦袋搞清楚他的嘗試出了什麼錯，為何巴基對這次配對不感冒。

事實上，他連續好幾天遇不上他的室友，更別說談話了 - 那傢伙基本上只回家睡覺和淋浴。如果不是因為他們每天早晨會在廚房裡短暫遭遇 - 巴基會在隨行杯裝滿咖啡，然後烤一個百吉餅 - 除此之外史蒂夫根本就看不到他。對任何典型的室友來說，這種情況大概是夢寐以求的，但史蒂夫的工作要成功，取決於摸清巴基的想法，如果他們幾乎講不上話，那麼這很難做到。

巴基創造了史蒂夫能想像出的最讓人放鬆、最引人入勝的溫馨家園，但他幾乎沒有時間待在裡面。相反的，他整天工作 - 與客戶會面、訪問供應商 - 基本上就是在城裡不斷移動，或者弄清楚人們需要什麼然後進行採購。他的夜晚也被史蒂夫無法想像的更多工作所填滿：畫展、雞尾酒會，或許這些活動中自有樂趣，但很明顯，巴基把這些都當成擴展業務的機會。 _（譯者：哦哦！工作狂巴基！）_ 史蒂夫呢！當然是如影隨形地跟著，以靈體型態就近觀察他的任務。如果他沒機會直接與這傢伙互動，至少他可以嘗試從巴基與圍繞在他身邊的人相處的模式看出什麼。

可想而知，這對史蒂夫而言是最荒謬的浪費時間。在確認最終職位之前，他被要求在各個不同類別的天使中輪調，但是令他感到沮喪的是，他的才能被浪費在幫這個傢伙搞約會！真是的，就好像人類無法在沒有天使的幫助下找到交往對象？巴基能輕鬆問到每天在健身房裡對他送秋波的任何一個人的電話號碼！好幾個人明確表示，他們很樂意與跑步機上那個身材一流的黑髮俊男來上一段羅曼史。如果他真的想要愛，有許多網站和應用程序或著雜誌文章都可以幫助他找到它，根本不需要天使來插手。

他看起來甚至並不想要它。 巴基是史蒂夫的媽媽會稱之為" **社交蝴蝶** "的那種人，他幾乎認識這城市的一半人，而他不認識的那些人在見到他五分鐘之內就成了他的朋友。巴基可以參加派對，當他離開的時候，他的電話裡會有十個新的聯絡人，他可能會找這些人喝杯咖啡或打打籃球，或著就是一起找樂子。但是他沒有把任何人帶回家，他看起來根本就沒有在尋找“真愛”，就只是收集足夠的熟人來填滿體育場。

無論如何，那都不重要啦！不管巴基有多錯，史蒂夫反正得把事情做對，否則他永遠搞不定這個愚蠢的任務！他已經查詢了他的名單，並決定跳到名單的另一頭。顯然，巴基沒有在史蒂夫第一次的嘗試中發現他正在尋找的東西，所以史蒂夫希望藉由與第一位候選人完全不同類型的人去達到目標。巴基名單上的候選人有男有女，所以史蒂夫這次選了一個男人。一個比較不嚴肅、更幽默、沒那麼成熟和寡言的傢伙。這花了他一點時間去觀察，徹頭徹尾地摸清名單上的這個男人，史蒂夫認為他有了完美的候選人。如果巴基對第一位配對並沒有那麼喜歡，那麼下一個絕對投其所好。而那個人剛剛對巴基表示了興趣。

“少來，真的嗎？哪一個？”巴基直起身子掃視冰場上的曲棍球員，但是穿著厚重的球衣，他們幾乎看起來都一樣。不過，史蒂夫有一個特定的人選，就是他在眨眼。這並不令人意外，因為史蒂夫的研究顯示，巴基正是他喜歡的類型。史蒂夫把他們安排在最完美的位置，好讓巴基看到並被看到 - 前排，就在罰球區旁邊。鑑於他的室友顯然無力拒絕任何社交活動，當史帝夫突然多了一張遊騎兵比賽的門票，要說服巴基跟史蒂夫一塊去看比賽實在是太容易了 - 只消告訴他說史蒂夫的朋友感染了流感所以沒法去。

“八十八號，大前鋒”。正如他所說的那樣，那個人在他們面前成功攔截了對方球員，離開玻璃前再次對巴基眨了眨眼，才滑開去追趕冰球。

“哇。” 巴基發出清晰可聞的吞嚥聲，史蒂夫不會怪他 - 那男人是個純粹的 _挪威肌肉猛男_ ！史蒂夫露齒一笑表達他的贊同。他也是 ***NHL** 中少數幾個公開出櫃的同志球員之一，這絕對是有必要的。史蒂夫不會把巴基置於一個他必須隱藏性向的關係中。自從他變成了一個天使，這幾十年來他都沒有想過自己的性取向 - 不管是性關係還是感情關係。事實上，在他短暫的人生中，他從來沒有機會告訴任何人他喜歡男人；那時候，出櫃的後果是很嚴重的。他不會把巴基置於那樣的境地；任何男性對象都必須是公開性向的，就跟巴基公開他是雙性戀一樣。

 

***國家冰球聯盟 National Hockey League，簡稱NHL，加拿大、美國的冰球隊伍組成的聯盟。**

 

“史蒂夫，你看到了嗎？告訴我那不是我幻想出來的！” 巴基一把抓住他的手臂，幾乎讓史蒂夫弄倒他的蘇打水，但是他原諒他，因為史蒂夫也看到了。八十八號對於他想要誰、想要什麼肯定是非常清楚並樂於公開的，因為他剛剛滑過去時又給巴基拋了個媚眼，還咬了一下他的嘴唇。

“你沒在幻想，那個男人想要把你生吞活剝！”史蒂夫開玩笑地說，同時給自己一個精神上的表揚。在他去世後，他花了幾十年時間觀察人性，了解人們以及如何更合適地幫助他們。自從畢業就職以來，他在每一輪被指派的任務中都表現出色。史蒂夫希望丘比特的任務是最簡單的，當他第一次嘗試完成這樣一個簡單的任務卻慘遭滑鐵盧時，說真格他挺震驚的。但是他並沒有失去實力，第一次失敗一定只是倒霉而已。

高大的北歐神被抓到犯規 - ***橫桿推擋** ，稍後在罰球區，他把保護塑膠玻璃面罩打開來看著巴基。他很好地利用了他在罰球區那短短兩分鐘的時間，當他回到賽場，巴基的手機裡紀錄了那傢伙的電話號碼，臉上露出一抹悠長的笑容。顯然，史蒂夫幫巴基挑的二號人選正合其意。

 

***cross-checking 橫桿推擋：冰上曲棍球術語，雙手持桿，球桿離地，以兩手間的桿身撞擊對方球員的一種犯規動作。**

 

*****

 

史蒂夫哽住了，他試圖移開視線，因為，說真的，他可不是什麼偷窺狂。他只是憑空出現在巴基的臥室（當然是隱形狀態），想確定一切都順利進行。畢竟，從史蒂夫搬進來之後，這可是巴基第一次帶人回家，這肯定是個令人鼓舞的好跡象。他只不過想瞥一眼，因為巴基已經證明他絕對有能力搞砸一個完美的約會。但是這兩個人肯定不需要史蒂夫的幫助，他們熱情如火...完全靠他倆之間的化學反應。

眼前所見是史蒂夫從未想像過的，如果他有，他就不會質疑這事的可能性。老實說，他都不知道誰的身體能夠這麼有彈性，但不知何故，巴基正在讓這件事情發生。而他的伴侶 - 嗯...他應該是某種神，因為一個單純的人類不可能有那樣的耐力和力量。毫無疑問，他們所做的事情一定很痛苦，或許不算違法，但絕對是不衛生的。可不知何故，看起來又是那麼美麗。兩個男人的身體都處於顛峰狀態，更別提那令人窒息的吸引力，看著他倆一起移動就像在欣賞活生生的藝術。正如史蒂夫所看到的，巴基把手插進對方長長的金色頭髮中，並懇求更多。 _更多？？？不可能再更多了啦！！_ 但伴隨一陣豪邁的笑聲，北歐神用他的翹臀做了一些事情，顯然那就是巴基要求的"更多"，因為他正在大聲叫喊。 

史蒂夫眨眼回到自己的房間。他驚訝地發現自己氣喘吁吁，而且有點顫抖。他短暫的人生中從來沒有機會體驗" **性** "，而作為一個天使，他一直納悶這事到底有什麼好大驚小怪的。但在他看過剛剛那個場面後，他想他大概能理解為何每個人前仆後繼地想要得到它。即使只是在一旁觀看都能感受那種壓倒性的慾望。而很顯然，今晚他得一邊休息一邊聆聽他們的現場演出啦！因為幾乎只要倆人的喊叫才剛停下，下一波呻吟又開始了。

坐在床沿，史蒂夫告訴自己，在他們結束前，他都不能逕自離開公寓。要是出了問題怎麼辦？他已經非常接近完成任務，他不能承擔把剩下的事都交給運氣的後果 - 只因為他感到 _焦躁_ \- 聽著巴基垂死般、爽得要命的啜泣呻吟聲穿牆而來。以防萬一需要進一步的干預，他必須堅持到底。不論完成這個任務要 付出多少代價。

 

 

早晨，史蒂夫醒來聽到淋浴的聲響。他還在公寓裡的事實有點令人失望，但不至於令人驚訝。在巴基愛上一個也愛著他的人的那一刻，史蒂夫的任務就會被認定達成，同時他會發現自己回到天使領域。他希望 - 但不是期望 - 這兩個人能在他倆共渡的第一晚結束時墜入愛河。顯然，這事沒法在瞬間發生，看來他還得困在這裡一段時間，繼續敲邊鼓。

第一步：弄清楚他房間外面的情況。史蒂夫在巴基的臥室現影，確認是哪個傢伙還在床上，可他只發現一個空蕩的房間。這個地方看起來 **被破壞** 得很徹底 - 所有的床上用品都在地板上，床墊只有一半在床架上，巴基床頭櫃上的燈也已經掉下來摔碎了。這解釋了他在凌晨四點多聽到的巨大聲響，他本該確認那巨響 - 他承認那太尷尬了所以他沒去一探究竟。但，那位金色愛神在哪裡？除非他們都在浴室裡？

在目睹了前一天晚上展現出的純粹肉體饗宴之後，他不排除這種可能性，但現在史蒂夫意識到這兩個人必須一起淋浴。他們顯然沒有界線，一點也不害羞。毫無疑問，他們一塊醒來，渾身酸痛、汗水淋漓，而且覺得身上一團糟。所以他們一起清理，史蒂夫決定這是個很好的跡象 - 他們想繼續保持親密關係。史蒂夫只需要耐心等待，等公寓裡只剩下巴基的時候再走出他的房間，以免打斷今早這對愛侶可能的任何親熱行為。他只需要確認一下，看看他是否可以弄清他們的客人何時離開，並確保他的任務沒有 - 嗯...受傷或任何其他之類的 - 在那樣 **激烈** 的夜間活動之後。

在蒸汽瀰漫的浴室裡，因為淋浴水聲的關係，史蒂夫聽不到其他聲響。在浴簾的另一邊，巴基和他的約會對象並沒有談話。也許他們在接吻？好奇心壓倒了禮貌，史蒂夫眨眼讓自己進入浴缸。他只會待一會兒 - 暗自向自己保證 - 只要他確認一切正常。但當他看到只有巴基獨自站在水線下時他驚呆了。經過那樣激情的一夜，那位潛力十足的對象就這樣...走了嗎？也許他去吃早餐？

史蒂夫盯著巴基的臉，尋找線索。巴基看起來很累，但不是不開心。他向前傾斜，雙手靠在牆上，彷彿他幾乎不能自拔，讓熱水倒在他身上。搜索任何傷害跡象，史蒂夫掃描了巴基的身體，但他看起來完好無損。從他肌肉發達的寬闊肩膀到他完美圓潤的屁股，關於巴基的一切都比好還要更好，他是那麼迷人，不是那種一大早就捨得離開他的人。當史蒂夫 _還在呆看_ ，巴基抓起洗髮水，這個動作明顯加劇了前一天晚上激烈運動造成的肌肉酸痛，導致他溢出了一個柔軟的呻吟聲。但是，無論那晚造成的傷害在哪一處都不可見，而且顯然還沒有嚴重到他下不了床。

巴基轉過身，讓水線沖洗頭髮，給了史蒂夫檢查他的正面是否有任何損傷的機會。在他昨晚聽到那些尖叫聲之後，巴基不能還毫髮無傷。嗯...有幾個不清晰的咬痕，隱藏在他胸前稀疏捲曲的胸毛下，除此之外看起來還好。或者說大致上是這樣。巴基在身體抹上沐浴露，當他往下輕輕的將肥皂泡抹上他的老二，他齜牙咧嘴溢出嘶嘶聲，顯然那兒一碰就痛。

史蒂夫退回廚房，給自己弄了一杯茶，好讓他從突然而來的顫動感覺中鎮定下來。他就在那兒靜待巴基為了吃早餐而出現，他得找出他的對象為何一大早就離開的原因，以及他們計劃何時再見面。

巴基終於在二十分鐘後出現了，走路姿勢有點僵硬，但看起來心情很好。史蒂夫等著，直到他幫自己倒好一杯咖啡，然後加入在沙發上的史蒂夫，讓自己陷入柔軟的坐墊。真的沒什麼方式能讓他搞清楚怎麼回事啦！所以他決定扮演一回調侃室友的腳色，並希望巴基會坦誠以對。

“所以， _昨兒晚上有趣嗎_ ？”史蒂夫問，嶄露一個他希望算得上迷人的笑容。

巴基再次呻吟出聲，當他在沙發上一邊變換姿勢一邊輕輕蹙眉。“噢！夥計，我很抱歉，我沒想到會搞出這麼大的聲音，否則我會提議去他的地方，我通常不會這樣惡劣的對待我的室友，我發誓。”

他喝了一大口史蒂夫聞起來像是摻了蜂蜜的茶，然後愉悅地嘆了口氣，史蒂夫才發現巴基的聲音聽起來有點嘶啞。彷彿他昨天大喊大叫了一整晚 **（譯者註：他確實）** ，他幾乎不能說話，就像他的喉嚨被摩擦弄傷了那樣。

史蒂夫搖搖頭甩開胡思亂想；他需要專心。“別擔心，哥兒們，假如那個人對我眨眼，我也會把他帶回家，或許他有兄弟？”就是這樣，保持這個調調，別太明顯的好奇，他可能會得到一些細節。後知後覺地，史蒂夫意識到他剛剛初次向別人揭露了自己的性取向 - 在他生前還沒有告訴過任何人，當他成為一個天使，說與不說好像也沒什麼關係了。

顯然這事對巴基來說無關緊要，因為他沒有任何反應。相反，他笑了起來，低沉沙啞。“我很確定這傢伙是那種獨一無二的類型。上帝造了他，然後發現完美無缺已被實現，不需要再做進一步嘗試，因為人類的最佳典範已經被創造出來啦！”再喝一口茶，巴基再次調整在沙發上的坐姿，試圖找到一個舒適的位置。“我不覺得我這一個禮拜內能好好走路了，或者說話，或者思考。抱歉！我是不是透漏太多信息啦。”

 **太多信息？沒有這樣的事情** ，這是史蒂夫的任務。即使聆聽巴基的性生活讓他感到...不太舒服...無論如何，他需要知道他能做些什麼來推動進度。“是啊！所以，你覺得他今晚會再過來嗎？”

搖搖頭，巴基的眼神迷濛深邃，望著窗戶外，彷彿沒有看見微風吹過的樹梢，而是在腦海中重播前一晚發生的一切。“沒辦法，老兄。昨天晚上是史詩級的，驚天動地。但是那種等級的性愛？ _一個人一生只能承受一次_ 。那會打碎我，我的心靈無法處理，更不用說我的身體了。再來一晚的話我絕對會死在那傢伙手上 - 沒有凡人能承受的了再來一次，真的。”

史蒂夫的下巴掉了下來。巴基就這樣讓他的對象走了？因為他太完美？他無法掩飾他的想法，不知道如何回應這個愚蠢至極的決定，而，等他從震驚中回過神，一切都已經太晚了。巴基喝完了他的茶，把杯子放進水槽，腳步艱難地穿過客廳回到房間，開始把他的臥室恢復正常。當巴基把家具推回原位，史蒂夫可以聽到柔軟的咕噥和抱怨，但他不在乎，就讓巴基自己處理那間被毀壞的臥室和他酸痛的身體吧！要史蒂夫去幫他那是 _門兒都沒有_ ！

他可能會直接把他幹掉。

 

*******

 

好吧！所以史蒂夫的 **三號** 人選大概有點無趣，幾乎可以用枯燥乏味來形容。他在某個神秘的政府單位任職，所以這並不完全在意料之外。但是，巴基真的不需要與他就政府的透明度和公民自由進行辯論好唄！難怪這傢伙氣呼呼地從星巴克走出來。史蒂夫怒火沸騰，但繼續下一個搜尋。

 

*******

 

巴基需要降低他的標準。當他向史蒂夫的 **四號** 人選怒吼，史蒂夫一心只想叫他閉嘴。只因為一個人有野心，想在世界上留下痕跡，並不意味他是邪惡的。四號候選人肯定沒那麼糟糕。好吧！史蒂夫私下承認這人可能有那麼一點自大狂妄。但，巴基與這傢伙可是相處了相當愉快的一段時間，才帶他回家，巴基像颶風衝擊紗門一樣砰地一聲把對方撞在牆上。史蒂夫再次被迫聽了一晚上的呻吟、呼喊和...可能有些拉扯頭髮的痛叫（長頭髮是否已經變成上巴基床的必要條件？）。可毫無預警地，當他們決定在早晨喝咖啡時看看新聞，而巴基開始就自由意志發表一番義憤填膺的演說時，事情就急轉直下，史蒂夫 _想哭_ 。

他回到名單，換了另一個名字，繼續搜索一個可能與巴基進行第二次約會的人。

 

******

 

兩個星期之後，當巴基砰的一聲把門關在他身後，史蒂夫退縮了一下。他真的很想躲回房間，或直接假裝不在家，但是如果巴基需要向某人傾吐，史蒂夫認為他必須得聽。他從沙發上爬起來騰出空間，然後撞到自己的翅膀。 **可惡！** 他差點因為焦慮讓自己露出馬腳！但幸運的是，巴基太激動了沒注意到這個失誤。

“你 _不會相信_ 我剛才經歷的那場約會。”巴基，在正常狀態下是你能想像出最心性平和的傢伙，現在，他脫鞋時幾乎是用踢的把鞋子蹬飛過房間，猛地拉下領帶，然後把自己拋向沙發上史蒂夫旁邊，一邊揉著眼睛一邊頹喪地倒在柔軟的焦糖色皮革上。

 **試試我，巴基，你會很驚訝滴！** 史蒂夫全程旁觀了整場災難，然後在巴基回家之前自行眨眼先回到了客廳。這完全是他的錯 - 他試圖找一個與先前最開始那兩次半成功嘗試的混合體 - 集性感之神與智慧於一身的人。他花了一整週的時間來挑選這個人，又花了另一週的時間來安排巧遇，然而，整個約會是史無前例的 _超級大災難_ 。不知怎的，他對這個與巴基進行配對的潛在候選人並沒有全盤了解。關上他本來正在讀的書，史蒂夫咬牙吐出疑問。 “什麼地方出了錯？”

巴基痛苦地哀嚎，“沒什麼不對的，我是說，這個人很辣，他是個天才、億萬富翁，他在未來十年內都絕對是紐約的年度黃金單身漢，問題就在這，他很清楚這一切。”巴基坐起身，突然轉向面對史蒂夫。“就像他在和自己約會一樣，他不停高談闊論，他的慈善事業、最新的工作項目、他的跳傘旅行和莫斯科湖上的別墅，股票的分紅...巴拉巴拉巴拉...”巴基搖了搖頭。“每當他停止炫耀他有多讚，他就會拿起手機記下一些他正在設計的新科技的點子。”

巴基繼續因為這個夜晚的後續情緒失控，他脫下腰帶扔到桌子上，然後解開襯衫扣子。“我甚至都不知道他 **幹嘛** 要約我出去！當他停在我的設計作品前，我以為那是我職業生涯的巔峰，然後他約我去吃晚餐，我想...不會吧！這是我生命中最美好的一刻！但...就像他剛好沒人可以帶去約會才邀我，這樣他就有個聽眾...也有可能只是找個人做愛。”

史蒂夫同情地點點頭。當他發現慈善活動可以成為他們見面的機會時，他感到非常高興，因為他可以給予巴基的職業生涯一點點助力，同時順便推動他的感情生活。每年春天，少數被選中的室內設計界的新星們會被邀請，讓他們對指定的房間進行設計。史蒂夫確保巴基的作品集被主辦單位看到 - 當他們挑上巴基參與這個活動是基於他的設計技巧，而非史蒂夫任何額外的干擾時，史蒂夫暗自感到自豪。作為整個比賽的讚助者之一 - 提供自己的大樓做為比賽會場 - 巴基的潛力對象確定會參與這個活動。他徘徊在各個展示空間，投標幾個房間保持活動的進行，但史蒂夫輕輕地把他推向巴基設計的那間令人驚嘆的現代化布置的臥室。

“當他對我的房間投標時 - 老天啊！用那種超高的價格 - 我想說， **哇喔！** 我的作品真的讓他有所共鳴。也許我們有一些共同點，如果他那麼喜歡我的設計，但老實說，我認為他只是想要在床上盡情描述自己。”公平地說，那一張令人驚豔的四柱床 - 史蒂夫自己都想爬上去哩！但是現在它已經和巴基所選擇的其他擺設一起安裝在主導曼哈頓天際線的閃閃發光的塔樓頂部的臥室裡。那間顯然巴基不打算和得標者一起過夜的豪華臥室。

整個事件中讓史蒂夫最好奇的部分，說真的， “我很驚訝你沒有早點離開。”或許，這個誇張約會的另一個結果是，巴基和他的約會對象一起回家。鑑於巴基堅持完整的吃完了這淒慘的一頓飯，史蒂夫假設他打算和這個對象回家，把它變成一夜情。否則，他為何不在這個夜晚顯然越來越糟糕時儘快離開？

巴基噴笑，就這樣，他的心情似乎變好了。 “你在開玩笑嗎？ ***Per Se** 的晚餐可不是我的薪水能負擔得起的！就把這個當作我忍過整場約會的獎賞吧！”他從沙發上跳起來，從冰箱裡拿出一瓶柳橙口味奶油蘇打水。 “如果我想要的話，我肯定可以和他一起回家，但我沒法想像那個人在床上的樣子，搞不好得稱讚他有多聰明才能跟他親熱吧！我不覺得他真的在意誰跟他在一起，大概只要夠辣都行。當我從衣帽間取回我的外套 - 在我告訴他我準備回家之後，我聽到他問我們的女服務員她下班後打算幹嘛。”巴基似乎並不困擾，只是在喝了一口蘇打水時搖了搖頭。

 

***譯者註：Per Se是美國名廚Thomas Keller在紐約所開的餐廳，米其林三星評比，曾位列世界餐廳排名第六名，紐約最知名的餐廳之一。**

 

相反地，史蒂夫感到非常困擾。他再次失敗了 - 他以前的任務從來沒有像這次這麼難搞。或許他得老實承認一切可能是因為他沒找對重點。他瞭解愛的需要 - 他深愛他的母親 - 但為什麼人們總是不滿足呢？每個人似乎都被狂熱驅策去尋找浪漫愛情。唉...總之，不管他理解與否都不重要了。眼前的任務是幫巴基找到愛，而如果史蒂夫無法搞定這個任務，他永遠不能成為守護天使。

這是他不能理解的另一件事。所有的天使都一樣，當天使在他們每個分類的輪換任務中表象良好，就可以選擇一個特定的職級來作為日後的常駐任務。到目前為止，史蒂夫在每種輪換任務中都有完美或接近完美的紀錄，等他的訓練全部完成，他可以選擇任何一種天使職級。史蒂夫早就打定主意要成為守護天使 \- 重點是，守護天使沒有輪換訓練。因為某種原因，學員必須在每一輪中得分良好，才能要求作為守護天使的永久職責 - 包括丘比特輪換，他目前完全搞砸的任務。

巴基用腳尖輕點了一下史蒂夫的書。 “你在讀什麼？學校的東西嗎？”史蒂夫點了點頭 - 他隨手抓了幾本書和一本記事本，然後客廳沙發上捲著，假裝他一直在家用功。

“自傳，一個在二戰期間自願參加紅十字會的女人，大多志願者都在那里為士兵提供咖啡，當他們下船時歡迎他們。但她有一些驚人的冒險，然後對人性有了更深一層的認識，有許多極富遠見的人在她周圍，尤其是在歐洲勝利日之後的德國...”史蒂夫停了下來。 “對不起，我真的完全沈浸在這裡面啦！”這就是為什麼他選這本書來做他的掩護；如果他需要花大量的時間在公寓裡手不離書，那麼最好選一本他實際想要閱讀的東西。

但巴基搖了搖頭，好像他真的被勾起興趣。 “不，告訴我更多 - 這 _見鬼的_ 比股票分割更有趣，我一直很喜歡歷史，特別是40年代。”他的微笑魅力十足，極為誘人，令史蒂夫更加困惑的是，竟然有人能和這個傢伙一起共渡整個晚餐，卻不想知道有關他的一切？當他笑起來...

“你知道，若今晚是跟你一起，我想大概能發現更多共通點，比跟那什麼慈善花花公子好多了。或許 _你應該跟我約會_ ，將我從這些糟糕的晚餐中拯救出來。我們可以在家消磨時間，談論歷史，喝我的奶油啤酒。”他向史蒂夫的飲料拋去一個意有所指的眼光，史蒂夫臉紅了，他忘記補買 - “ ***這能行** 。”意識到這句話其他的涵義讓史蒂夫臉上露出一個尷尬的表情，巴基語音下沉。“你說什麼，好室友...想要一起裸體？”

 

***原文make out，也有"親熱、做愛"的意思，巴基哥哥故意曲解史蒂夫的回答。**

 

史蒂夫強迫自己大笑起來，把這當作一個玩笑。“歹勢，我只會跟有能力帶我去Per Se吃飯的人約會。”但內心深處，他驚慌失措了。巴基擺出的那個表情該死的好看，除了 _性感_ 他想不出別的詞，更何況在這種衣衫半解、頭髮蓬亂的狀態下，他簡直就是純粹的誘惑。他也是一個善於調情的傢伙，史蒂夫盯了他好幾個星期所以清楚知道，史蒂夫有把握他並不是真的感興趣。他只是在做"巴基"，而巴基和史蒂夫顯然是不可能的。

所以史蒂夫將話題帶回書上，告訴巴基更多那位在戰爭期間服務於前線的女士的故事。而，巴基看起來很專心在聽史蒂夫說話，全神貫注並提出問題，就好像他真誠地想知道史蒂夫的想法，承接他凝視的目光除了 - 史蒂夫發誓巴基盯著他嘴唇的那一刻 - 呃...他說他對歷史感興趣，史蒂夫必須 _一再提醒自己_ 。他們在整個晚上越聊越投契，直到他們終於疲憊不堪，雙眼朦朧。

一直等到他爬上床躺平，史蒂夫才意識到他已經停止把巴基當成任務，而是用一個朋友的角度看待他。事實上，已經有好幾個小時他完全沒想到他的使命了。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天使豆芽看了一場好戲然後被勾起春情啦！呵呵呵呵～～
> 
> 似乎有些夥伴搞不清楚出場約會的對象們，羅列如下：  
> 1.希爾 2.索爾 3.？（我原本以為是考森，後來發現不是，我就猜不出是誰了） 4.洛基 5.東尼


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山姆登場～某人露出馬腳

* * *

這就對啦！史蒂夫感覺挺好，不，是 **非常好** ！關於巴基和山姆之間的走向。這是他們第三次約會囉！史蒂夫希望這次能將整件事搞定。他們在健身房相遇，感謝史蒂夫安排山姆在巴基最喜歡的鍛鍊場所贏得免費使用一個月的權限。

在花了一個早晨互相競爭，看誰能在跑步機上跑得更快（山姆），誰可以在躺臥推舉舉起更多重量（巴基），誰可以做更多的引體向上（平手），兩人互相自我介紹，結束時一塊去喝了冰沙。幾天後又進行了一次午餐約會，事情看起來進行得頗為順利，儘管事實上，山姆和巴基似乎都把對方心性中最 **愚蠢** 的那一面競爭心態激發出來。無論如何，這對他們起效用了，因為他們已經進行到了第三次...晚餐約會。史蒂夫覺得這次安排非常完美，快速瞥了一眼，他暗地為自己喝了聲采。

巴基提到要約山姆吃晚餐，史蒂夫早已準備好了一個不錯的餐廳建議，僅距離他們公寓幾英里。他對不動聲色地對服務生的訂位預約紀錄做了點調整，現在兩位男士坐在一個隱秘的戶外露台上，氣氛完美又浪漫。爬滿葡萄藤的磚牆，燭光，小噴泉和雨林風格的盆栽，讓山姆和巴基就像處於兩人世界。當然，一個盡責的天使觀察者，必須確定這個 **英俊的混蛋** 不會再次搞砸。如果巴基在任何事情上都要爭強好勝，那就破壞了一個完全可以接受的配對，就算要史蒂夫整晚和他們一起坐在臥室裡，他也要防止這種情況發生。

搖搖頭甩去腦中浮起的景象，史蒂夫專注於手頭的任務。他們點好飲料 - 山姆的葡萄酒，巴基的冰茶，還有一個開胃菜用於分享，他們似乎滿足於就這樣坐著聊天。史蒂夫很高興看到他們是在傍晚出門，並不急著結束晚餐。儘管他希望這次約會的最終，山姆會跟巴基一塊回家，但上次整晚聽著隔壁臥室巴基發出的性感呻吟對史蒂夫來說真的 _超級尷尬_ ，他既不期待這個部分，卻又忍不住醉心於那美妙的聲音。

巴基已經把他的調情魅力值開到最大。他一直在全神貫注的對待山姆 - 緩慢地勾唇微笑，若有似無的接觸，從不可思議的長睫毛下傳遞足以殺人的性感注視。史蒂夫無法想像被巴基如此專心關注的感覺，但他肯定山姆絕對無法抗拒。庭院中搖曳的燭光美化使得他們之間愚蠢的競爭變得像是某種詼諧的調笑、某種狂熱的挑逗。

“不會吧！ _洋基隊_ ？拜託哦！人人都討厭洋基隊！你該敬紐約大都會一杯才對。”史蒂夫嘆了口氣，不，即使是燭光也沒法讓這些傢伙不令人生氣，芝麻蒜皮的小事他們都能爭論，雖說有時吵吵嘴是挺有趣的 - 辯論運動、或者剖析最喜歡的電影 - 但是不知何故山姆和巴基有辦法將每一個討論的議題都變成論戰，他光聽他倆吵嘴就覺得累，對史蒂夫而言，紐約的棒球早在道奇隊離開布魯克林的那一刻就已經劃下句點，幸運的是，服務生選擇在那一刻送上他們點的菜，打斷了有關棒球的爭辯。史蒂夫如釋重負地嘆了一口氣。

他驚訝地發現自己在結束使命這事的心情上有點矛盾。當然，最初是有點挫折感 - 他從沒為那件任務如此全情投入過。除此此外，他欣喜若狂，終於有資格擔任守護天使的角色。然而，同時他也非常享受作為巴基室友的生活；如果他們有機會在史蒂夫生前相遇，史蒂夫肯定他們會成為好友。看著山姆因為巴基說的話而哈哈大笑，史蒂夫 **羨慕** 極了。他從來沒有機會與一個對他感興趣的有魅力的男人共進浪漫晚餐。作為一個天使，這樣的經歷也絕對不會出現在他的未來裡。他不得不承認，他內心的一小部分多麽希望他才是那個坐在巴基身邊的人，他才是那個期待晚安吻的人 - 也許更多 - 從那 _引人犯罪的雙唇_ 。但，那不是他的使命。

“你在跟我開玩笑嗎？” 史蒂夫猛地回過神來，因為這兩個傢伙又來了。 **見鬼的** 這次又要辯論什麼啊？ - 可口可樂與百事可樂？足球與美式足球？ - 山姆和巴基似乎非常享受與對方的唇槍舌劍；拌嘴實際上對他們來說就像在玩遊戲一樣。

“巴克，毫無疑問，神奇女俠可以 **完敗** 女超人好唄！甚至不用流一滴汗。”山姆啪的一聲重重拍了桌面一下，加強他的論點，嚇到了剛剛放下開胃菜的服務生。“其中一個原因是，她們一個是女人，另一個只是女孩。”如果史蒂夫現在是實體模式，他會一頭撞在牆上。兩個成年男子熱烈辯論...漫畫超級英雄？

巴基瞪大雙眼，“神奇女俠不過是靠裝備而已，拿走套索，神力手鐲，頭飾，她就玩完了！一但沒有那些玩具，卡拉可以輕易摧毀戴安娜。”他把注意力轉移到他們的食物上，擺明對話到此為止。史蒂夫也希望如此，因為他真的希望他們再次相互交流性感的凝視，而不是將所有的激情撲在流行文化上。

山姆固執的程度跟巴基一樣糟糕，表示他不會放棄討論，除非他獲得最終勝利。“ **認真的** ？認真的？！？！黛安娜公主經歷最好的訓練，她比女超人多了好幾世紀的戰鬥經驗！她是亞馬遜族最強的戰士，還是個傑出的戰略家，而且她與超人跟蝙蝠俠並肩作戰多年，卡拉有什麼？ - 熱視線？冰寒吐息？”他沈著地進行全面分析來支持自己的論點。“沒有一場競賽不需要戰鬥經驗和訓練，更別說，只要弄一點氪石來就可以把女超人踢出遊戲！女超人不過是超人的弱化版，更何況，既使是超人也無法擊敗神奇女俠。”這次輪到山姆表示“觀點闡述完畢，討論到此為止。”

“他媽的 _ **門，兒，都，沒有**_ 。”巴基的嗓音帶著激動地顫抖，史蒂夫開始擔心這已經超出了他們一般友好的辯論水平。“卡拉·佐·艾爾基本上是殺不死的，你至少要搞一次核爆炸才有辦法讓她倒下，神奇女俠所能做的最佳期待只不過能讓她暫時脫身。然後，你猜猜怎樣？”哦， **狗屎** ，狗屎，雙倍的狗屎 - 巴基已經站起來，然後從口袋拿出錢包。

“卡拉所擁有的一切都來自她自身。把神奇女俠放進冰裡幾十年，讓女超人趕上她的訓練和戰鬥經驗 - 女超人贏，拿走那些花哨的武器裝備？女超人贏。”他在桌子上扔了幾張鈔票。這事不應該發生！但史蒂夫無力阻止。巴基從籃子裡拿起一個麵包棒，用它朝山姆點了點，就像一個教授在講課。

“你把這兩個人在一個平等的競賽環境中相互競爭 - 同等的培訓，一樣的裝備，只依靠自己的天賦才能 - 女超人每次都會贏，每一次。而我 _不想_ 再花多一秒鐘跟一個搞不清楚狀況的傢伙在一起。”仍然拿著麵包棒，史蒂夫驚恐地看著巴基就這樣昂然走出餐廳。

山姆看起來就跟史蒂夫一樣震驚。他們一直處得很好，簡直是一拍即合，他確信山姆就是巴基的那個人。他的任務將會完成，他終於能朝真正有用的天使職責邁進，而不是這些丘比特玩意兒。 **但就不** ！巴基為了這什麼超級英雄的事情生氣，然後甩手而去，就為了他媽的卡通人物而毀了他的潛在配對。

史蒂夫的震驚瞬間轉為憤怒。他已經工作了好幾個星期，試圖為巴基找到合適的人，而這個混蛋在 _五分鐘_ 內摧毀了全部心血 - 他甚至不需要五分鐘。與此同時，真正需要史蒂夫天賦的人們 - 真正需要守護天使的幫助去解決生活困難的人們 - 都只能一邊等去，因為史蒂夫被卡在這兒！眼巴巴地看著巴基搞砸一個個約會！

等到史蒂夫想起他該回公寓時，他還因為憤怒和沮喪的情緒而顫抖。他待在餐廳平復剛剛那件事對他的衝擊，時間長到巴基已經回到家，正攤平在沙發上，他的手臂擱在眼睛上，彷彿有個糟糕夜晚的人是他。史蒂夫一點兒也不同情他，這次不，他衝口而出，“所以，你的 _約會_ 怎麼樣？”

巴基坐起身，一臉吃驚，但史蒂夫沒給他機會找藉口抱怨。“讓我猜猜，你和一個相當不錯的傢伙一起出去吃晚飯，一個驚人的，吸引人的，聰明的，有趣的人，一個你告訴我你真的很喜歡的人。然後，不知怎麼搞的，你總是能找到方法壞事，你發現一些愚蠢的原因所以你決定毀掉一切，把他推開，沒錯，你總是在最後一刻反敗為勝。恭喜！你有機會 _愛上你的手_ ，對啊！去吧！不！我完全不需要這些人！”（譯者註：史蒂薇已經氣到語無倫次了...）這愚蠢的任務已經讓史蒂夫達到極限，愚蠢的使命，愚蠢的室友 - 這個不知道好運就坐在他腿上的傢伙。

巴基震驚地睜大眼睛。“史蒂夫，你幹嘛要關心我的感情生活？你怎麼搞的就...就這樣出現在客廳？像一個他媽的鬼？還有...搞屁啊你...你有翅膀？”

 

**********

 

史蒂夫完蛋了，他真的真的各方面意義上的完蛋了，他不應該暴露他天使的身份，尤其是對他的任務本身 - 除非是在最糟糕的情況下。但現在並沒有，而，他從來沒有違反規則過。這個事實只讓他更加憤怒 - 巴基實在讓他太沮喪，他完全忘記要使用門，忘了在實體型態時必須保持他翅膀隱形。但，現在要藏什麼都已經太晚了。

“因為我是你的丘比特！你個蠢貨！我已經花了好幾個星期試圖幫你找到正確的人！我安排一切，讓你能遇見那些跟你相配的人，從中找到你的真愛，這樣我就可以完成這個任務，然後見鬼的離開這裡！而今天晚上，你又搞砸了！再一次！所以，沒錯！我忘了隱藏我的翅膀。至少我不是那個從可能是你的真愛的人身邊一怒而去的笨蛋！”

巴基對於整個天使事件出乎意料的接受度良好，史蒂夫聽說有人暈倒，尖叫，或是因為發現世上真的有天使而緊張不已。相反地，巴基把注意力全部集中於史蒂夫的使命。

“我不需要有人幫忙找到"真愛"好唄...”他嘟唸著，語帶不屑，甚至在說這個兩個字時做出引號手勢，“沒有它我也過的很好，就算我想要好了，我也不需要一個天使來幫我。”他看起來憤怒多於驚訝，但史蒂夫不為所動 - 如果在場誰有生氣的權利，那肯定不是巴基。

“哦！真的？邱比特天使只會分配給那些迫切想要真正的、浪漫的愛情但卻無法靠自己找到的人，統御天使知道你真正想要的是什麼，你最深切的渴望，所以你盡可以否認所有你想要的東西，事實是，如果你擁有童話般幸福美滿的生活，那我就不會在這裡。所以，你可以自欺欺人，但我還是會站在這個房間裡，因為你孤身一人、絕望地乞求愛。我想你也無法否認，因為你不能用你並不渴望愛來解釋 - 為什麼你的生活中沒有任何真實、真正的人與你有所連結。你得停止假裝你喜歡這樣，停止假裝因為你的生活充滿熟人所以不需要更深層的關係。”巴基滿臉震驚，然後轉為受傷，史蒂夫意識到他太過頭了。他的使命是幫助這個人，他應該給予關心，而且不是沮喪並憤怒地抨擊他。

“可惡，巴基，我很抱歉。”他把翅膀霧化，好坐在沙發上，他的室友身邊，這是他的朋友啊！

“我不是有意要這麼刻薄，對不起，今天晚上我真的很沮喪...我真的，全心想要幫你找到那個對的人，可是，如果你連試都不試一下，如果你一直這樣把他們往外推，我不可能成功。”鑑於他已經原形畢露，史蒂夫認為他乾脆把話攤開來說。

“我得找到那個對你有意義的人，直到你愛上某人，同時這個人也愛上你之前，你跟我都得捆在一起。你是我的使命，這就是我在這裡唯一的原因。我擅長我的工作，我善於幫助人，但我覺得你在抗拒這一切。你今晚為了一個卡通英雄人物跟山姆鬧翻。”

史蒂夫搖搖頭，不幸的是，這段配對沒救了；無論這段談話結果如何，山姆已經退出。原本山姆驚呆了所以靜靜在位置上待了一陣子，或許期望巴基可能會回心轉意，但當服務生送上主菜時，一切變得尷尬無比，因為當她過來的同時還附上外帶盒 - 讓山姆可以把食物打包回家，因為據說他的約會對象生病了 - 山姆理所當然感到憤怒。他絕沒可能有第二次機會。

“先是漫畫人物，然後是卡通。”巴基嘆了口氣，看來疲倦不堪，他從桌子上拿起鑰匙，把拇指放在五彩繽紛的“S”鑰匙圈上。史蒂夫剛剛還以為巴基是超人的粉絲，但顯然這個鑰匙圈是代表女超人。不過，這兩個英雄都不是今晚巴基這樣對待山姆的合理藉口。

“她曾是麗貝卡的最愛。”

噢...哦！媽的。水落石出，史蒂夫曾從他的檔案中了解巴基的背景。當然，巴基不知道，所以他轉向史蒂夫並解釋。

“我妹妹，我們都還是孩子的時候，她就超愛女超人，曾經說過她長大後要成為她。這小妞連續三年萬聖節要求我扮成超人，這樣當我們去要糖的時候，我們的服裝會匹配。我們曾經爭論過誰更厲害，但萬聖節時，我們會暫時休戰並組隊。”巴基把頭放回沙發椅背閉上眼，緊緊抓著鑰匙圈。

“我不知道為什麼，女超人身上的某些特質跟她很吻合。然後在我高中時，她生病了，我把她的鑰匙圈 - 氪星的符號當作希望的象徵，你知道嗎？因為在我失去她之後，我沒有什麼能留作紀念的。麗貝卡總是把這個戴在她身上，說當她不知道該怎麼辦的時候，她會握著它，問自己如果她是女超人的話他會怎麼做。”巴基悲傷的笑了笑，史蒂夫為之心碎。（譯者註：嗚嗚...我也心碎了）

“我想女超人應該不會為了一個虛構的腳色就把約會對象丟在餐廳吧！嗯...我就是這樣一個渾蛋。”

史蒂夫張開手掌放在巴基肩膀傳達支持。“是啊！你是有那麼一點，但我知道原因了。”

他怎麼會不那樣做？山姆不會知道他擊中巴基最痛的傷心事，但史蒂夫明白為什麼這會如此痛苦。麗貝卡一直是巴基最喜歡的人，她的死亡引發了一系列改變巴基一生的事件。在回顧他的檔案後，史蒂夫承認他很驚訝，無論巴基表現的如何開心，友善，一副已經調整好心情的樣子。但顯然地，這巨大的傷痛一直在他心中，只是表面上看不出來。史蒂夫想踢自己，竟然忽略這麼重要的事。

“樂觀地來看，你跟山姆最後還是不成的，現在發現他是個認為神奇女俠比女超人更棒的傢伙，總比等到你們要計劃婚禮時才發現得好，對吧！”

那句話讓史蒂夫如願以償聽到巴基的笑聲，然後巴基坐起身，彷彿真正看到他。“哦！我的老天爺啊！你在那裡！你...你在那裡！看到那個爛攤子！你怎麼...？等等，你的翅膀跑哪去了？”史蒂夫是個天使的事實終於擊中巴基，顯然他的反應是掩飾不住的好奇心。

史蒂夫在這一點上已經沒有什麼可損失啦！所以他站起來，讓他的翅膀現形。“取決任務需要，我可以是完全有形的，或者我可以變得飄渺。”他瞬間消失，留巴基張口結舌地瞪著他原本站的地方。嗯...其實他還在啦！只是巴基看不見他。“或者，我可以部分現形，保持翅膀隱藏。” 史蒂夫現影，再次看起來像個男人。

巴基眨眨眼，發了一會愣，然後出乎史蒂夫意料，他開始狂笑。“一個丘比特，你是一個丘比特，老天啊！你的紋身終於有意義啦！我一直以為你在拉斯維加斯喝醉了，或者輸掉什麼賭注之類的。”

當史蒂夫坐回沙發，他克制不住紅了臉。每個天使都會標上他們職務的象徵，只要他在這個任務中，他的職務就是浪漫愛情。所以他的左肩上有一個小小的心形紋身，巴基在屋頂上曬日光浴的時候一定注意到了。他迫不及待想成為一名守護天使，用盾牌換掉愚蠢的愛心符號。

“這個...只要我還在這個任務中，我就是會被標記為一個丘比特好唄。”

他幾乎可以看到巴基腦內的齒輪正在運轉 - 當他開始思考史蒂夫使命的含義。“你是為什麼我最近有這麼多巧遇的原因嗎？我的意思是說，雖然我從來不用煩惱約會的事情，可是...靠！”他靈光一閃。“那個曲棍球運動員！哇靠！我的上帝啊！那是你，你是用魔法箭還是什麼東西射他嗎？”

“不！我們不能強迫人類墜入愛河，我只是創造適當的情境，讓你能與跟你合適的人相遇，盡量避免障礙。之後，還是得靠你們兩個讓整件事起效用。”他揚起眉毛。“或者因為性愛太棒而拒絕對方”。史蒂夫對那個曲棍球員沒能成事還是耿耿於懷。

現在輪到巴基揚起眉毛。“那時你也在看哈？我可以隱形先生？”

史蒂夫無法決定巴基是否生氣或只是好奇。但他搖搖頭。“並沒有，我是一個天使，不是偷窺狂。而且我在這裡是為了幫助你找到真正的愛，而不僅僅是一夜情。一夜情的話你根本不需要我的幫助。”史蒂夫說的大部分是真的 - 他只是偷瞄了一會下下。事實上，他聽到的比看到的多多啦！

“真愛，恩哼？所以你會在這裡，因為有人決定我迫切需要真愛？深入地？有人決定我真的有機會得到真愛？”現在巴基看起來陷入沉思。

“我總覺得我大概會獨身一輩子，但你說我一直在自欺欺人。”他看著史蒂夫尋求確認，史蒂夫點了點頭。

“這是你的正事嗎？你真的在這裡，為我找一個適合的對象？你認為這真的會發生 - 這整個所謂的真愛劇情？”

史蒂夫再次點頭，巴基坐直身體，看起來很堅定 - 幾乎閃爍著希望的光芒，夾雜一絲興奮。“好！我加入，讓我們來做吧！我不會再胡說八道，告訴我我需要做什麼，找到屬於我的那個人，史蒂夫。”

這正是史蒂夫所需要的；巴基的合作可以消彌所有的分歧，他的使命終將達成。所以他不明白為什麼，當他與巴基握手慶賀雙方達成共識，他卻覺得有點傷心。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山姆跟巴基搭在一塊簡直是相聲組再臨！2333  
> 你芽做了幾十年天使竟然這麼沉不住氣！？注定栽在你冬手裡～XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人一起為巴基物色新對象~~

 

地鐵站擁擠非常，如同每個早晨交通高峰時段那樣，史蒂夫希望能撇下這個軀殼，這樣就不會一直有人碰到他。但他得跟巴基保持通話，巴基在等待下一班火車的時候一直輕微地顫抖，散發緊張的氛圍。他選擇的對象可能在任何一刻抵達，而巴基就像史蒂夫一樣意識到計劃即將展開。以一個團隊來做這件事仍然很詭異，巴基完全準備好與他的潛在配偶巧遇，同時史蒂夫擔任他的僚機。

 

巴基對整個天使事件接受度超級良好，任何一個有點質疑心的人在看到史蒂夫背後長著翅膀倏地出現在他們的公寓時，早就對他潑水了。但他跳過懷疑階段，直接投入無比的好奇心。

那天晚上史蒂夫花了整晚剩下的時間回答有關天使的問題，包括他的使命，丘比特如何安排他們的配對偶遇，以及一切巴基想得出來的問題。實際上，告訴別人有關他的世界的一切，這件事本身可謂前所未聞。雖然天使沒有被嚴格禁止洩漏身份，而史蒂夫也不會因此遭到任何處罰，但他一直盡可能避免自己曝光。他從沒讓他的任務 - 或任何其他人知道他是什麼，甚至還喜孜孜地解釋一切給巴基知道。

不，天使沒有光環，不穿白色長袍，也不會浮在雲端。是的，翅膀是標準配備。不，他從來沒有真正"遇見"過上帝，他也不期待遇到，不會比美國大兵期待晉見 ***川普** 更多。之外，是的，基本上他能讓自己出現在任何地方，差別只在於更長的距離需要更多的魔力。

 

***原作這裡用的是president，現任美國總統可不就是川普先生嘛...**

 

“你能以你想要的任何形式出現嗎？”

 _沒那麼神好唄！_ 史蒂夫現在的形象與他生前並無二致；唯一的變化他是能隨心所想控制以實體顯露哪一部分的自己。雖然史蒂夫從來沒有想過把這種技能用在隱藏翅膀以外的其他部分 - 在巴基的敦促下，他嘗試了其他身體部位。這需要分外集中精神，當他全神貫注最後成功地隱藏全部身體只剩下一顆頭浮在空中時，他們都笑開了。

“天使真的隨身攜帶豎琴嗎？”

 _當然不（別傻了）_ 。史蒂夫也不會吹小喇叭或唱歌好吧！就他而言，唱詩班只是用來指一群天使的術語，而不是他們所做活動的字面描述。

“所以你可以隱形，還可以傳送？你有沒有就是...就像...隨便這樣啪地一聲出現在某個名人淋浴簾後面？”

巴基說著自己吃吃笑了起來，但史蒂夫脹紅臉堅稱沒有天使會以這種方式濫用自己的力量。他說服自己，技術上來說這是真相沒錯 - 唯一一個被他在淋浴時檢查的人就是巴基。絕不是給自己眼睛吃冰淇淋；他會去看純粹是因為他擔心巴基與那位冰球運動員做完那些奧運級別的"鍛煉"後會受傷。

幸運的是，在巴基問出什麼史蒂夫真的、真的、真的不想回答的問題之前，他開始想睡。當他們往各自的床鋪前進時 -

“天使也睡覺嗎？”

“我們可以，但我們不必。”

史蒂夫已經醒了很久，盯著窗外迷人的城市景色並思考。他的使命會變得更容易些，巴基已經意識到發生了什麼，同時願意配合。當完成任務並被召回那一刻到來，他知道他會想念這一切 - 舒適宜人的房間，璀璨華麗的景色，還有...巴基...他會非常想念他的。一旦他的使命達成，想要再回來看看他以前的任務 - 即使保持飄渺的狀態 - 通常都不會被允許。天使只會因為特定的原因被允許短暫地進入人們的生活，因為任何長期的天使存在都可能會干擾自由意志。對史蒂夫來說，這意味著在完成他的目標並幫助巴基找到他需要的東西同時，史蒂夫會 _失去一個朋友_ 。

 

 

整晚輾轉反側之後，史蒂夫跌跌撞撞的走進廚房找咖啡，並在那兒發現一個鬥志昂揚、準備好隨時下場的巴基。當他知道史蒂夫有一張名單，上面有一大串可能會跟他合拍的人，巴基興奮異常，萬分期待見到下一位配對對象。史蒂夫先前已經針對這場可能的配對做過功課，那天晚上，他和巴基一塊晃進威廉斯堡酒吧，他的下一個對象正在那邊和朋友一起喝酒。

巴基包裹在黑色T恤下的樣子見鬼的火辣，他根本不需要額外花時間去搭訕他的潛在對象 - 一個射箭教練 - 他們直到聊到酒吧打烊，然後把整場對話延伸為整晚的吃東西跟談天說地。

他們的第二次約會 - 史蒂夫和巴基決定，在長達五個小時的談話，並且讓另一個人支付你的煎餅早餐作為第一次約會之後 - 是時候造訪科尼島啦！在抵達射擊場之前，他們一直做得很不錯。巴基看上獎品台上一隻檸檬綠色的美洲駝填充娃娃，他的約會對象聲稱會幫他贏得一隻。這是一個完美的機會，給了巴基的約會對象一個藉口，把他的手臂環繞著巴基，向他示範如何戰勝電子遊樂場中構建出微妙的地形優勢。巴基也充分利用這次機會，他向後靠著另一個人，轉過頭來提出問題，他們的嘴唇間只距離幾英寸。在令人屏息的幾分鐘後，嗯...至少看著這一切讓史蒂夫自己感到有點喘不過氣 - 總之，巴基顯然決定放鬆享受這個活動，並宣稱他準備好自己進行射擊。

那就整件事情開始 **走歪** 的時候。因為巴基，明顯地，在射擊遊樂攤子的目標上是個天生好手。這意味著，為了幫巴基贏得那隻美洲駝，他的潛在配偶得另外再花錢弄一套玩具槍。整個活動在巴基鎮定自若地射中靶心之後立刻變成一場比賽，他的約會對象試著快速擊中目標取得積分，以搶在巴基拿到足夠的積分自己贏得玩偶之前獲勝。最後，那個與巴基配對的傢伙已經達到了所需的分數，就要贏得那隻可笑的綠色動物啦！而巴基，親愛的巴基在自己那一回合結束之前以三分領先，自己贏得了獎品。

一隻遊樂園裡的美洲駝，史蒂夫怎麼也想不到，整件事就敗在這隻可笑的填充物上，這可比漫畫人物更令人難以置信。但事情就是這麼回事，這可憐的傢伙咕噥抱怨了整晚 - 一個室內設計師怎麼會有這麼好的準頭？他堅稱巴基一定曾經參加過某種軍事訓練。之後，他就完全不打電話，也不回覆巴基的簡訊了。 **（譯者語：肥啾果然心眼小XD）**

史蒂夫想哭， **搞砸** 已經變成這個任務的常規狀態，顯然並不因為巴基本人的加入而有所改善。

“說真的，巴克，你就不能...就輸一點？假裝一下是會死哦！他是一個射箭教練欸！他的驕傲自尊全都在贏得那個愚蠢的美洲駝給你。”

巴基只是抬起眉毛看著他，顯然他射過來的寒冷眼刀效果有點被他緊抱著的那一坨檸檬綠合成毛皮給減弱。

“如果他是一個大器的教練，他應該感到自豪，因為我只需要他幾分鐘的指點就能做的那麼出色！而且奈傑爾一點也不愚蠢。”

史蒂夫不得不承認巴基講到重點，至少關於射箭的傢伙那個觀點是正確的。他不想爭論巴基新寵物的價值，或命名一隻填充美洲駝為奈傑爾到底有多明智 - 他知道這會是一場穩輸不贏的辯論。

 

 

相反地，他又花了一個星期的時間沉浸在名單中，決定他挑選的下一個傢伙得需要更多理性。他對這次的人選感覺很好，甚至比他當初選山姆時感覺更好。現在，他們正在等待C線火車和他挑中的女郎。

史蒂夫瞥巴基一眼，嘴角勾起微笑。他的室友看起來 _棒極了_ \- 不管他是剛從床上爬起來或者剛從健身房回到家都看起來很讚 - 但他今天早上特別引人注目，甚至已經達到讓人口水直流的地步 **（譯者語：這濾鏡，史蒂薇你沒救了！！！）。**

他的頭髮往後梳成一個凌亂的馬尾，看起來好像是在走到車站時才隨便綁起來，但史蒂夫知道這可是某人在鏡子前花了二十分鐘，伴隨很多詛咒才達成的效果。他的穿著看起來像在說，“只是從我的衣櫃裡亂抓一件出來穿的。”沒人猜到，巴基的床鋪大部分的面積都被沒選中的衣服佔據啦！他最後穿著破舊的牛仔褲，皺巴巴巴的白色釦子襯衫，袖子捲起來，衣擺只有前面一部分塞進褲子，配上磨損的黑色機車短靴。如果史蒂夫這樣穿，看起來一定可笑又隨便，但穿在巴基身上卻散發著閑散悠然的魅力。

這其實挺不錯的，知道俊男美女們不經過一番折騰也不可能真的隨隨便便就看起來完美無缺；巴基可是付出了很大的心血讓自己看起來不須努力就很不錯哩。

史蒂夫知道他會投入工作，所以他正在微笑。巴基從聲稱他其實並不想找到真愛，到現在他認真的試著幫助史蒂夫找到他的那個人。

前一天晚上，史蒂夫向巴基解釋了自己的計畫，巴基很熱心，但也很不確定。史蒂夫不明白為什麼像巴基這樣 - 難以置信的受歡迎、交朋友如此容易的傢伙，會因為要與一位女士會面而緊張得要命。

然後巴基問：“那麼，你真的認為這可行嗎？你幫我找到那個合適的人，我們的關係值得持續？”

他看著史蒂夫，灰藍色大眼中盈滿躊躇，和他平常自信爆棚的樣子截然不同，史蒂夫領悟到，巴基身邊 _真的沒有_ 任何親近的人。他有很多熟人，朋友隨手抓都是，幾乎所有遇到他的人都很喜歡他。但從史蒂夫踏進他的生活以來，巴基從來沒有邀請任何一個朋友來家裡，或者與誰真正做其他活動 - 比下班後去喝一杯更親密的活動。（兩個男人在巴基臥室裡做的活動不算 - 身體親密是完全不同的遊戲。）

事實上，如果要求定義巴基最親密的朋友，史蒂夫不得不承認...大概就只有他自己了吧！除此之外，到目前為止，他們都沒有發揮好運氣，史蒂夫可以理解為什麼巴基感到有點不確定了。

無論如何，巴基顯然擔心他遇不到那個對的人。但，這正是為什麼史蒂夫被分配給他的原因，於是他急忙向巴基保證，他的名單是非常準確的。丘比特已經進行了好幾個世紀的配對任務，史蒂夫從未聽說過有哪個任務是沒找到配偶的。他們只需要再多花點時間，盡可能多地嘗試列表中的人，其中一個將是他的正確人選。巴基明顯鬆了一口氣，隨即很快被好奇心跟更多問題所取代。

“她長什麼樣子？”

史蒂夫理解他想得到答案的渴望，但他也希望巴基能夠去認識他的對象，就像在沒有任何天使干預下去遇見她。所以他拒絕給出一個超過基本描述更多的回答 - 足以讓巴基在火車上識別她 - 而且剛剛解釋了他計畫他們如何相遇。

 

C線火車駛入車站，史蒂夫用手肘推了推巴基，他驚跳起來，看起來迫不及待。史蒂夫完成了他的搜索，小聲對他說，“第三車廂，她總是坐第三車廂，站在靠後門附近抓著支撐桿。”做了個微妙的調整，他把巴基確實地放在他需要去的地方 - 旁邊就是那個優雅的金髮女郎，用一隻手抓著扶桿，在手機上滾動一些東西。

莎倫是一名護士，從史蒂夫對她做的一切觀察中，她看起來足夠冷靜自信，不用擔心她會因為任何可笑的事情逕自走開。她美麗、聰明、風趣、善良，具有一切他期望巴基的另一半能擁有的特質。史蒂夫在為巴基安排這次會面時，他感覺自己被撕成兩半 - 一方面迫切希望這次配對能成功，一方面又恨透了他將從巴基的生活中消失的想法。

總之，他們有個計劃，現在是他執行他身為僚機的職責的時候啦！雖然他要做的可多了...比在酒吧走向女孩們然後說，“所以，妳見過巴基啦？”那種事多多了！史蒂夫閉上眼睛，盡可能地集中注意力，如無意外，他會消耗大量的能量。

如果一名男子直接在擁擠的地鐵車廂中消失，既使是紐約人也會抬起眉頭 - 儘管他懷疑他們只會聳聳肩，然後散開來填補他的空間。史蒂夫靠在車廂後面的牆上，一方面必須把他跟巴基是一夥的這件事做得不明顯，還要讓自己足夠靠近能觀察事件的發生，一方面讓他的身體盡可能接觸火車。它花了很多時間，但史蒂夫堅持下去，讓他們的火車往正確的方向輕輕搖晃。

 

這是一個完美的調整，未來的 - 巴恩斯太太失去了對扶桿的抓握，直接倒進一旁巴基等待的懷抱。史蒂夫不客氣的說，這個輕輕的一推恰到好處，他不可能做得更好啦！而巴基呢～作為一個紳士，也預期發生了什麼事情，他小心地幫助她恢復平衡，並將她的手機從地板上拾起。

“你還好嗎？那是可真是好大一個顛簸。”

這是最基本的開放式提問，但，伴隨巴基英俊的臉蛋和迷人笑容 - 甜美與性感兼具的驚人魅力完美展現 - 說真的，這傢伙根本不需耍這種小把戲來引起她的注意好進行搭訕嘛！莎倫的回應平凡無奇，但史蒂夫不在乎她說了什麼。他專注於她的面部表情，當巴基將全副注意力放在她身上時，紅暈飛上她的雙頰，她身體語言顯現出微妙的暗示，儘管她一直緊握著扶手桿，但她的身體持續向巴基微傾。然後她感謝了他的幫助，並向他保證她還好，他們交換了名字，然後留下了一個有點尷尬的沉默。

“那麼，你往哪兒去？你常搭這班火車嗎？”

史蒂夫幾乎要惋惜地搖頭了，接下來他們會談論天氣 - 但他及時想起他現在是處於實體狀態。不過，至少她還繼續和巴基交談，也許這個問題是她的暗示，她希望在早上通勤時經常看到他。巴基似乎失去他平常的自信；也許，知道這個女人可能是他的真命天女造成太大壓力？

他回應了莎倫的問題，因為他和史蒂夫沒有真正計劃什麼時間下車，所以他隨機應變，在這條線路上隨便找了一站。他挑中的目的地在莎倫平常下車的站之前，對巴基來說，如果能多幾分鐘跟她相處是比較好的，但現在已經太遲了 - 如果巴基沒在他講的那一站下車，那事情就會看起來很奇怪。儘管如此，他把握機會充分利用這一話題，告訴她有關自己的事。

“我實際上沒有常搭哪一線火車，我是一個室內設計師，我都在城市各處跑 - 拜訪客戶，選擇材料，視察工程進度。基本上要看當天狀況而定。有時候我得從哈林區一下跑到科尼島。”

史蒂夫想鼓掌叫好；巴基設法讓他們的對話更加詼諧有趣。

莎倫延續這個話題，告訴他關於她的護理工作，並表示她的工作也常常時間不固定。他們發覺了雙方的共同點，而 - **是的！** \- 巴基藉此將話題導向他想要的方向。

“如果我們能在工作期間擠出一小時空檔，而且我們都在同一個地區，妳覺得能跟我喝杯咖啡嗎？”

伴隨這個問題，他送上一個 _略帶羞澀的微笑_ \- 真該死，巴基的微笑是史蒂夫最喜歡的事情之一，他還會從那深色睫毛下傳遞猶豫的一瞥 - 史蒂夫 **知道** ，他就是知道，她絕對無法抗拒這個的。他剛剛拋出這個問題，莎倫就高興地同意啦！同時火車抵達巴基之前宣稱要下車的那一站。

“太好了，我會給你發短信，我們可以約個時間，好好喝一杯！”

巴基不得不從衝進車廂的人群頭上喊出最後一句話，然後倒退著踏出車廂大門。史蒂夫在巴基下車前就先走出了車廂，正待在月台一旁等待。他看著莎倫的臉，納悶為什麼她的表情從興奮變得困惑和失望。當滑門關上，巴基還在揮舞著手，咧嘴笑著，但莎倫似乎在試圖向他喊些什麼。然後，史蒂夫知道了，但火車已經開出去啦！一切都太遲了。

“巴基”。

他的室友跳起來向空中揮了一拳，為剛剛與他的配對對象接觸成功而激動雀躍。史蒂夫恨自己必須將他拉回現實。

“巴基”。

“什麼？哦！老兄，你講的超對，她很可愛，看起來聰明又有趣，就是...該死，史蒂夫，你這次選得真的太好啦！ **正中紅心** ！”。

巴基看起來這麼開心，而可憐的史蒂夫再次落入 _"事情又搞砸我超想哭"_ 的常態。

“巴克，你拿到她的電話號碼了嗎？”

他看著現實赤裸裸的打臉，微笑從巴基的臉上滑落。

“沒關係，她下一次搭這班車是星期六，你可以再坐一次火車，去找她。”

即使對史蒂夫來說，這聽起來都很彆腳，但他實在無法就這樣放棄一個感覺如此對的對象。但巴基搖搖頭，沮喪地跌坐在旁邊的長凳上。

“不，我不能，我告訴她，我很少同時坐同一班火車，我沒有固定坐哪班火車，如果四天後同一時我再次出現，她會知道那是不合理的，我不可能又剛好出現在同一班火車、同一個車廂。那不會讓人覺得可愛或喜歡，我會看起來像個令人毛骨悚然的跟蹤者”。巴基雙手摀住眼睛，整個姿態都輻射著失敗的心灰意冷。

史蒂夫只得再次向他保證，他們會找到一個合適的對象，好事絕對會發生在巴基身上。但他的朋友...他的使命...整個缺乏信心。無論什麼原因，巴基本就覺得那不可能發生，然後又遇到像這樣的失敗，這對他一直在培養的希望都是嚴厲的打擊。

 

 

史蒂夫想，唯一的解決辦法就是讓他盡可能趕快回到遊戲中。一旦他們回家，他會在巴基喪失全部信心之前趕快在名單內選擇另一個名字。巴基需要另一場相遇。史蒂夫要做的就是立刻幫他找到一個，因為，當整件事再次不成功，在他內心深處一個小小的、叛逆的部分是愉悅的 - 他知道這意味著他能 _繼續留下_ 。

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂薇...你這心態實在矛盾啊～～～


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於！巴基開始穩定約會了..他嘗試認真經營感情，但...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※警告：本節有叉冬以及BDSM暗示，雷者閃避！

巴基需要一個棒呆的約會，馬上。在他們垂頭喪氣地回布魯克林的路上，史蒂夫盡力指出他們接近莎倫的所有方式都是絕對正確的 - 她對巴基的調情很感興趣，想再次遇見他。他們已經非常接近成功，他們只需要繼續努力，多加練習會讓一切變得更完美。他的策略被打了回票，因為巴基認為，如此萬全準備都還能被他搞砸，那他真的沒指望真正成功。出於不知名的原因，巴基相信他只能得到一段隨便的關係。唯一給他希望的，就是史蒂夫被派到他身邊的這件事。史蒂夫知道如果他讓巴基繼續消沉下去，連這些微的希望他都會失去。現在，是時候趕緊讓他的任務重新振作，但不能讓他感到任何急迫的壓力或其他之類的。

“巴基，拜託！走啦！出門～～”

他的室友沒精打采地攤在沙發上，跟淡綠色的美洲駝奈傑爾捲在一起，看著 ***HGTV** 頻道。其實，一屁股坐下跟他一起看電視這個想法頗為誘人。巴基看裝潢節目就像在人群擁擠的運動酒吧看籃球延長賽一樣惱人 - 最終他會對著屏幕大喊大叫，每當有人做了糟糕的決定時捂住眼睛，然後扔爆米花。 _（譯者語：好生活化的巴基2333）_ 老實說，和巴基一塊看電視打發時間，比史蒂夫印象中幾十年前曾做過的更有趣。但是他們已經這樣做了三個晚上，如果他再不把巴基拖去社交，史蒂夫擔心可能他自己也會停止嘗試 - 只要停止思考任務並堅持一段時間，這太容易了。

***HGTV - Home & Garden TV 美國一個頻道，內容大半是如何裝潢設計住屋，一些人找房子的經驗等等。（還有人記得巴基是室內設計師嗎？難怪看裝潢節目會哇哇叫。）**

“想都別想，史蒂夫，這個女人正在認真考慮要選第二間房子，如果她看不到第一間房產的潛力，那她鐵定瞎了眼 - 這整間房子都是用原木打造的欸！她只需要租一個打磨機。”

巴基老是被想要直接搬進一間不須整理就能入住房屋的人深深冒犯，通常史蒂夫會享受用話反譏他，他會指出第二間房子的積極面。相反地，他抓起遙控器，按下錄影鈕。

“這就是為什麼你有數位式頻錄影機的原因 - 你可以出門，和室友一起吃晚飯，晚點還是可以回來對她大喊大叫，我保證，她不會因此改變決定。”

他關掉電視機，站在屏幕前面，巴基意識到他是玩真的。

“去去，換衣服，你簡直像個原始人。”

巴基的回應是把美洲駝扔在他身上，史蒂夫立刻虛體化以免衣服被沾上綠色絨毛。他可以把那隻綠色填充物丟回沙發，但巴基已經溜下沙發往房間前進，所以史蒂夫決定採取比較高明的作法。至少目前是這樣。

 

***********

 

一個小時之後，他們坐在一個天氣暖和才開放、能欣賞到曼哈頓全景的屋頂露臺用餐區。他們在一張開放式的長桌訂了兩個位置，而價格貴得離譜，但史蒂夫不得不承認，他們正在分享的花式烤奶酪可能值得這個價值。他們一離開公寓，巴基整個人就好像活了過來，笑意盈盈地告訴史蒂夫一個又一個瘋狂客戶的故事。

有巴基坐在他對面，美味的食物，背景是迷人的市景，再加上落日晚霞的色調...好吧...它幾乎像個約會。這將是史蒂夫曾擁有過最棒的約會 - 唯一有過的約會 - 如果不是因為他之所以選擇這個時間到這間餐廳，其實都是要設計巴基跟另外一人的巧遇。

“嗨，史蒂夫？”

巴基講完了他的故事，然後示意他們的服務員幫他的杯子補充檸檬水，他看起來比史蒂夫這幾天所見到的更為放鬆。

“我要謝謝你今晚把我拖出門，這感覺很好。”

他揮揮手，指了指整個屋頂露臺，史蒂夫強壓下他編造藉口把巴基帶來這，內心湧出的罪惡感。

“當我因為某些事情而沮喪，我通常會爬回我的洞穴然後躲起來。單獨一人似乎更容易...或者...也許我只是習慣了。”

巴基自嘲一笑，帶著憂傷。當這個男子所想要的不過是一個擁抱，史蒂夫能做的只是強迫自己繼續坐在桌邊。

“有人讓我不再獨自孤單感覺真的很好。”

史蒂夫不得不強烈提醒自己，確保巴基不會孤單是他的使命，而他的目標是透過找到巴基的真愛來完成這個任務，而不是讓巴基繼續自怨自艾。

“沒問題，巴克。”

他試圖聽起來輕快自然，因為所有這一切都超出史蒂夫能處理的範圍，他只能繼續把焦點放在手頭的任務上。

“如果我沒有把你從沙發上弄下來，你很快就會和美洲駝說話啦！”

巴基哼笑一聲，某種張力流淌在史蒂夫周圍。他裝作不經意地四下張望 - 潛在的配對對象應該很快到了。嚴格說起來，史蒂夫不算跟巴基撒謊。他只是認為這樣可能會更好，因為巴基似乎相信他只值得某些隨便的關係，如果巴基遇到他的下一個對象，並且沒有意識到這個人在他的名單上；如果史蒂夫等到他們順利通過所有尷尬的步驟之後再告訴他事實，相對的壓力會比較小。如果事情不起效果，巴基不需要知道他錯過了另一場配對。所以史蒂夫的計劃是把巴基放在那位對象會出現的路上，看看會發生什麼。

用餐區開始湧入下班的人群，史蒂夫創造了一個寒冷的範圍，讓他們旁邊的座位保持無人狀態。恰好在此時，史蒂夫挑的那個傢伙與他的幾個同事一起走出電梯。那傢伙注意到史蒂夫和巴基身旁空蕩蕩的桌子 - 此時此處整個用餐區唯一空的座位 - 當他們足夠接近時，史蒂夫把這個區塊恢復為舒適的溫度。

史蒂夫只匆忙的研究了一下，他對這個傢伙並不像之前選的那些對象那麼瞭解，但在這個節骨眼上，他認為最重要的是讓巴基回到社交遊戲中。當天下午他在這個男人的辦公室跟了他一會兒，當他聽到他們的小圈子計劃下班後出去喝一杯的時候，史蒂夫決定把握這次天上掉下來的機會。如果這傢伙不夠優，他們會繼續前進到下一個，只要巴基及時抽身，那根本就不會傷害他的信心。尤其是他不知道這是一場潛在配對的狀況下。

他不能做任何比保留一些空位更明顯的事情，否則巴基會意識到這是怎麼回事，所以史蒂夫不得不把一切都交給機率。或許，他想，機率其實挺高的。他看著這個潛在對象，在他們整團人坐進長桌另一端史蒂夫保留的空位時投射過來打量的目光 - 就像個女大學生 - 他的目光掠過史蒂夫，然後有如發射雷射光一樣把焦點放在巴基身上。他繞過桌子，巧妙地用手肘擠了擠他的同事示意對方讓開，於是他得到他想要的位置，他的興趣顯而易見。

“嗨，這裡空著嗎？”

巴基瞥了一眼，顯然準備提出禮貌的回覆，但年長一些的男人沒等他回答就直接滑入座位。整個開放式座位的重點就在於能讓你多認識人，（史蒂夫討厭這點。），而巴基可是快速交朋友的專家。但是，當他迎視那人的眼睛時，他的話語似乎卡在他的喉嚨裡，史蒂夫可以看到巴基身上透出明晃晃的興趣。或許只是性，但是假如他們能繼續保持...嗯...你知道，畢竟他們是合適對方的，這個男人才會出現在名單上。也許先從性開始能讓巴基不那麼緊張，然後他們可以從這一點開始建立關係。

他們新加入的晚餐夥伴肯定注意到了巴基眼睛裡的興趣，以及他看起來有多慌張。隨著微笑變成一個自信的笑，他喃喃道：

“我假設這裡...可以坐囉...”

他瞥了一眼史蒂夫，給了他一個平淡的微笑，試著不著痕跡地確認他和巴基不是一對。這傢伙似乎從某處得到了他所需要的鼓勵，當他的目光回到巴基身上 - 巴基仍然不發一語 - 這傢伙的笑容放大了瓦數。

“看來今晚會有個好時光，我是布洛克。”

巴基終於從他被迷住的狀態中脫身，他紅暈滿面地介紹自己。史蒂夫以前沒看過巴基臉紅；它鐵定是個好兆頭，對吧？但很快，布洛克的同事之一注意到了史蒂夫，他發現自己被迫與其他人真正進行社交，這樣他們就不會把布洛克的注意力從巴基那邊轉移。當服務生帶著史蒂夫的墨西哥捲餅和巴基的牛肉串出現時（史蒂夫或許不喜歡開放式的座位，但他喜歡現在用小盤子的趨勢。）在周圍此起彼落的互相介紹聲中，食物給了史蒂夫一個避免說話的藉口，他只需要在別人說話的時候點點頭。

史蒂夫瞥了桌子對面一眼。布洛克正滔滔不絕，而巴基不斷捧腹大笑，他的眼裡閃閃發光。事實上，每個人似乎都在享受美好時光 - 布洛克和他的朋友們正在互扔啤酒瓶和講故事，而巴基對布洛克所說的每一個字都全神貫注。史蒂夫是在場唯一沒有感到任何樂趣的人。他覺得很淒慘，被隔絕在小圈圈之外，這些人都是華爾街的狂熱菁英，說話直接又充滿信心。在他成為天使之後首次，他覺得格格不入，痛苦地意識到自己的缺點。

但史蒂夫是否覺得開心幸福並不是今晚的重點，巴基才是...唔...他正在發光，與哈德森河上的夕陽相映成暉。史蒂夫的計劃比他原本期望的更加成功，布洛克把一隻手放在巴基的膝蓋上時，他猜想今晚他是否會再次透過牆壁聽見巴基的呻吟聲。

一切都朝正確的方向走。史蒂夫又吃了一口愚蠢的墨西哥捲餅，突然間捲餅嘗起來像木屑，他思考著該到哪裡買副耳塞。

 

************

 

當天晚上，史蒂夫因為巴基沒有回家而免於整晚聆聽巴基性興奮的叫喊。事實上，之後整週他幾乎每晚都去布洛克位於蘇活區的住處，當他出門與客戶會面時，他會在信差包裡放一套換洗衣物。史蒂夫幾乎遇不到他，也沒機會問問事情發展得如何，或是告訴他布洛克其實在他的名單上，或著 - 就只是跟他一起消磨時間。每次巴基只會花很短時間拿取他要穿的衣服，還有他客戶們需要的東西，然後再次匆匆出門。

當布洛克出差去香港，巴基終於發短信給史蒂夫，提議外帶晚餐回家。史蒂夫的心臟不由自主地在想到能跟他的室友花時間相處而興奮跳躍，但他說服自己那只是因為能確認任務狀況的自然反應。他們顯然還沒有墜入愛河，否則史蒂夫會被召回，但如果他們花了這麼多時間待在一起，照理說事情應該很順利。其實他可以自行檢查一下，但現在巴基知道史蒂夫是什麼，不通知巴基一聲就偷偷去觀察，這樣做感覺很侵犯隱私。此外，他真的、真的、真的不覺得他會想要看巴基和布洛克之間的性事。

按照巴基的指示，史蒂夫將蘇打水拿到屋頂露臺，剛在笨重的塑料小桌子上放好了盤子和餐巾，巴基就帶著一袋外賣出現了。他把袋子扔在桌子上，一把抓住史蒂夫來了個緊緊的擁抱，此時史蒂夫腦中縈繞的想法只剩 - 巴基聞起來棒透了，比食物更棒。

“史蒂夫！我覺得我好像一輩子沒看到你！我們要吃漢堡，喝飲料...”

巴基看了看史蒂夫帶來的 -

“橙汁奶油蘇打水！然後...我有超多事要告訴你。”

他把自己倒進塑料椅子，打開袋子拿出芝士漢堡和炸薯條。

“真是對不起，我這整週都沒出現，但布洛克...老兄...我從來沒有想過我會被一個年長的傢伙給迷住！但他對我的吸引力簡直！他的情感非常強烈，但同時對所有事也很不認真，你懂？”

巴基暫停說話，咬了一口漢堡，也許他在等史蒂夫回應，但他沒有什麼可說的，所以他點了點頭。巴基似乎很開心、興奮、放鬆，看起來有點累。如果他和他的新男友分享一張床，他可能整個星期都沒好好睡覺。史蒂夫提醒自己，這是件好事，因為巴基與他的配對對象如此互相吸引。而他的工作就是讓事情順利進行，所以他鼓勵巴基繼續說話，史蒂夫挑起眉毛並回覆一個，“是哄？”

“我們每天晚上都在一起，一等他完成工作就在一起，那真是 - 我是說，我從來沒有花那麼多時間和別人在一起，你知道嗎？”

史蒂夫沒有指出，巴基曾經、真的、確實花了很多時間跟"他"在一起 - 他知道巴基是指在一段浪漫關係中，而不是友情。

“但我們有說不完的話題，我的意思是說，我們並不總是單獨相處，我們經常和他的朋友們出去，因為這些金融家熱衷在酒吧經營他們的社交網絡，所以我們在那認識新朋友，長時間待著讓他喝幾杯飲料，打量別人和被打量，但，總之我們在一塊。”

巴基低頭看著他的盤子，拿起一根薯條沾了些番茄醬，自從史蒂夫認識他以來，第二次看到紅暈浮上他的臉頰。

“嗯...之後，我們會回到他的地方，那真是...他媽的驚人...就好像我從未有過性生活那樣...我是說...他掌控了一切而我...我從來沒有想過我能變成那樣...但我做到了...和他一起。可能是因為他年紀比較大經驗比較多？他推動我所有的界限，迫使我感受一切，即使我覺得我不能再忍受。”

巴基閉上眼，就像他迷失在那些思維裡。

“你有過這麼強烈的性嗎？幾乎想叫停的性？”

史蒂夫很高興巴基的眼睛是閉著的，所以他看不見史蒂夫正在臉紅。他很想說謊，但是有太多方式能結束這場談話，而他不想結束在他的謊言中，所以他決定坦承。

“我從來沒有過性生活。”

巴基倏地睜開眼，他的下巴在他能控制自己之前也掉了下來。

“等等，你從未...意思是...從來沒有！？甚至當你還活著的時候？”

史蒂夫能看到巴基腦內的齒輪飛速轉動。當他不小心洩漏身份那晚，他們討論了很多史蒂夫生活的細節，而巴基的大部分問題主要集中在天使而不是史蒂夫曾經活著的時候。

“你活在哪個年代？等等，你曾經是人，對吧？”

史蒂夫笑出聲，“當然，我曾經是人，在四十年代，當時的醫學並不是那麼好，而我的健康有很多問題，所以我死後同意轉化成無盡的存在，好讓我能幫助那個偷走薯條又放我跟一些沈悶傢伙待在一起的混蛋。”

巴基笑了起來，把一些炸薯條放到史蒂夫的盤子上。

“四十年代，所以你不可能和一個男人約會，甚至調情，而不用擔心你會遇到麻煩。”

他皺起眉頭，史蒂夫發現他不介意被同情，假若那來自巴基。

“那的確不是能安全跟同性約會的年代，但，即使我想嘗試，我也沒辦法，因為我太常生病，根本不可能遇到合適的對象，再然後，天使是不約會的。”

史蒂夫聳聳肩。他省略了很多事情沒提。因為一連串的健康問題，約會和性不過是他那張長長的"從未做過"清單中的一兩個項目而已，甚至排不上他最遺憾的前兩名 - 他在第二次世界大戰期間無力參與；他從沒機會為“道奇隊”作為先發打擊一球。然而，巴基，一臉震驚。

“史蒂夫～史蒂夫～那真是大錯特錯！我們得讓你嘗試一夜情。”

他眼底閃爍光芒，然後開起玩笑。

“你和我，就現在，在我骯髒的天井躺椅上，我會讓你 _體驗一切_ ～～～”

史蒂夫笑了起來。他必須馬上抹去腦中浮現的畫面。

“哦哦！我不認為布洛克會欣賞這個。”

巴基看起來有點吃驚，就像他突然忘記他正在跟另一個傢伙保持約會關係。

“此外，我已經看過很多次啦！那似乎並不值得我把食物放著冷掉哩～”

“不值得！？史蒂夫，老兄，我的好友，沒有漢堡比得上那個好唄！你不知道你錯過了什麼，無論你看到什麼都一定是很差勁的嘿咻。”

突然間，那些齒輪再次在巴基腦內轉起來。當史蒂夫意識到自己的錯誤時，一切都太遲啦！

“史蒂夫，你看過誰做愛？”

他傾身靠近，把手肘放在桌子上。

“你給我的感覺不像是那種會看黃片的傢伙，但你又告訴過我，天使永遠不會濫用權力，偷窺名人或者其他什麼，你也...絕對不是那種破壞規矩的人，所以...是怎樣...”

史蒂夫可以看到事情喀噠到位那一刻，他紅著臉低頭看著桌子。

“我想想...不算打破規則，或是濫用權力，如果...你是為了你的任務而做的呢？”

史蒂夫搖搖頭，不安的等待巴基將一切想通的那一刻。

“我的老天爺啊！你一直在看我的嘿休過程對不？”

終於來了，但巴基聽起來並不生氣，而更像是樂不可支，史蒂夫冒險瞥了一眼他的臉。

“你有！ **你完全有** ！！你已經知道我和布洛克之間的一切嗎？”

他聽起來還是好奇勝過其他情緒，不過，至少就這件事上史蒂夫可以問心無愧地否認。

“沒有好唄！我沒看過你們倆到底幹了啥好事。”史蒂夫抬頭直視巴基的眼睛。

“自從被你發現身份，去確認你的狀況讓我覺得很奇怪。通常，關注我的任務只是工作的一部分，可是現在...”史蒂夫嚥了嚥口水，又看了他一眼。

“我不知道...感覺真的很像在偷窺。”

巴基笑得停不下來。 “沒錯沒錯，我打賭就是那樣，不過...如果你"現在"感覺很奇怪，那意味...在山姆那件事發生之前，你確實有在"關注"我哦！所以...你看我過跟誰呀？”

史蒂夫死命搖頭，他才不回答這個問題呢！但，巴基當然不會輕易放棄啦！

“那個曲棍球員！哦！老兄！打賭你一定有看我跟他那場！真該死！我也想看他在床上的樣子，不管他跟誰在一起！那傢伙簡直是神一般的存在！你很清楚不是嗎？哇！你的臉真的很紅欸！嘿嘿...這次你可不能否認了吧！？”

顯然史蒂夫沒必要回答 - 他爆紅的臉蛋已經說明一切。他拿起蘇打水，希望涼爽的飲料能幫助他的身體恢復正常溫度。史蒂夫隨即被一口飲料嗆住，當巴基用低沈誘人的口吻問他，

“所以...喜歡你看到的嗎？”

 

史蒂夫的視線與巴基的在半空相會，他發誓巴基不是在開玩笑，但...他必須是。那些挑逗的微笑跟眨眼...它必須是個笑話。而他感覺到的性感張力、空氣中瀰漫的濃郁吸引力，都必須只他的想像。

史蒂夫忽視掉那些暗示性的肢體語言，忽視掉他可能喜歡上注視巴基的可能性，而是帶著點自負的回答道。

“是啊當然！我都是為了自己才冒險跟踪那個曲棍球神，因為你又不想要他。”

巴基爆笑出聲，於是他們在次回到往常那樣的相處模式。不過，史蒂夫允許自己離開一會，去拿杯飲料，還有稍早他從餅乾店買回的餅乾。他需要幾分鐘，只需要幾分鐘讓自己平復一下。跟他性感的要命的室友談論性生活什麼的，讓他幾乎無法說服自己真的沒有錯過太多。

 

 

當他們完成他們的晚餐，享受過美味無比的 ***Levain Bakery** 餅乾，史蒂夫再度把話題拉回布洛克身上。他覺得他足夠瞭解他的室友，能稍微預測他的反應，所以他把實情告訴了巴基 - 布洛克一直在那張名單上，他們並不是真的巧遇。正如他所預期的那樣，巴基並沒有生氣，看起來反而閃著小小的希望之光。

 

***Levain Bakery - 位於曼哈頓上西區，紐約最有名的餅乾店，有號稱世上最好吃的餅乾。**

 

“我想我內心有一部分很期待，期待你在這裡幫我找到一個真正適合我的對象，一個能跟我維持長期關係的人，而且我感覺，如果這種一時勾搭沒有變成長期關係的話，你大概會讓我繼續前進，去找一個真正對的人。”

他們移動到磨損的舊躺椅上，巴基靜靜的說。他們盯著那些沒被城市燈光遮蔽的星星。

“其實，我忍不住想，如果你就放手隨事情發展，那...你是不是能繼續在這裡待一段時間，我可以和這傢伙玩玩，然後你也不用離開。”

史蒂夫吸了一口氣。他能說什麼 - 是的，這個提議對他而言很有誘惑力？就...無視他的職責一段時間，然後花更多時間跟巴基相處？但...那麼做就太自私，他幾乎無法否認自己深受這個想法吸引，更不用說巴基了。

“不行...我只是...我想，你在知情的狀況下好像會有壓力，所以我改用這種比較自然的方式讓你們見面，你就不會一直想著他是你的配對對象然後壓力山大。”

他得確認，“你覺得...我的意思是，現在你知道他在你的名單上，你認為...你們倆能行嗎？”

很長一段時間巴基都沒有回話，史蒂夫幾乎要以為他睡著了。

“說真的，我想像不出來 - 我想像不出來我跟任何人那麼親近的樣子，不只是他，就單純去愛一個人這樣的想法，對我來說都很難置信。但，你在這裡，所以，我想我應該真的想要這個。可能吧...如果布洛克在我的名單上，我想...我只需要相信這可能發生在我身上，並努力打開心扉讓他進來。“

史蒂夫希望，對於巴基來說，布洛克會是那個對的人。巴基所有要做的事情只是認真面對這個可能性，然後所有的事情就會水到渠成。但是對自己來說，他自私地妄想他會嘗試完整個清單都找不到適合巴基的人；他妄想著不知怎麼搞的，他沒法完成任務，然後永遠不會被召回。因為巴基是他曾經擁有過最好的朋友，而且他開始覺得要他離開巴基，簡直比當初要他離開人世還要困難。

 

************

 

幾週過去，巴基努力與史蒂夫一起共度更多時間，並在每次與布洛克出門時帶上他。儘管史蒂夫喜歡待在巴基身邊，但漸漸的，當巴基邀請他和布洛克的團隊一起出門時，他開始推辭。並不是他們有意為之，也不是說有誰曾經做過什麼事情讓史蒂夫覺得不受歡迎。但，不知怎麼著，它就是有點令人不舒服。布洛克的朋友們每天傍晚下班後總是去酒吧。巴基不喝酒，但喜歡社交，至少他很享受被人們包圍的氛圍。然而，史蒂夫討厭吵鬧和擁擠的人群，他不可避免地發現自己想要待在家裡，看本書也好。

如果他對自己夠誠實，史蒂夫就會承認，這個問題有很大一部分原因是...他不喜歡布洛克看巴基的樣子。年長的男人看起來充滿佔有欲、控制力跟領域意識。他一直用手環著巴基，就像他正在確保他的男朋友不會走開。如果他抓到史蒂夫看著他們，他會把巴基拉進一個吻，以最公開的方式飢渴的索求。儘管如此，巴基似乎並不介意。史蒂夫知道他的疑慮可能與他自己對完成任務這件事越來越複雜的感覺相關。

不過，當巴基開始看起來越來越疲憊，史蒂夫不得不懷疑自己是否應該說些什麼。終於，巴基因為睡過頭而錯過與客戶的會議，史蒂夫知道他必須拋開自己混亂的思緒，嘗試幫忙解決問題。

“巴克？你還好嗎？”

他的室友在沙發上伸懶腰，把美洲駝當枕頭那樣壓在頭下面，剛結束一通電話 - 因為感冒所以沒辦法過去跟客戶見面的道歉電話 - 而他根本沒有感冒。

巴基呻吟，“我累爆了！史蒂夫，我不知道他們是怎麼做到的 - 我比那些傢伙年輕十歲！可我沒辦法像他們那樣每天晚上都出門！我需要睡覺，我需要上健身房，還有，我需要在我自己的床上單獨睡幾晚。“

他頻繁地在布洛克那邊留宿，以至於史蒂夫基本上等於獨擁整間公寓。

“我不敢相信我正在說什麼，我的意思是，我們之間的性生活超讚，我也一直在努力 - 真的，真的很努力，試著 - 相信這一切就是我要的，打開心扉的這種可能性。可是，可惡！我只是想一個晚上不要嘿咻！”

“你看起來很累，或許這個週末只要待在家裡？告訴他你需要趕點工作進度？”

還有和我一起消磨時間，史蒂夫想，我們可以看HGTV，聊點書裡的東西。我不會耽誤你跟你男友的歡樂時光的。

他的室友轉過身來，把頭更深地埋進美洲駝綠色的毛皮裡。

“你可能是對的，布洛克覺得不高興 - 他總是想和我在一起。如果我不在那裡，他會很傷心，但是，老兄，我已經厭倦了酒吧，還有喝酒這件事。”

他睜開一隻眼，從鬆開的馬尾垂下的頭髮下看向史蒂夫。

“我可以接受人們在我身邊喝酒，我不做並不意味著別人不能，你懂嗎？但是，我想不出哪一次我們一起出去的時候布洛克是沒喝酒的。甚至當我們單獨再一起的時候他都還在喝 - 他總在晚餐時喝一杯葡萄酒，晚點還要來點威士忌，早餐要喝 ***血腥瑪麗或是含羞草調酒** ，這讓我覺得...他好像得靠不斷喝酒才能讓自己待在我身邊或者什麼的。”

 

***血腥瑪麗-一種以番茄與伏特加為基底的調酒；含羞草調酒-香檳加柳橙汁，據說非常適合早餐時喝。**

 

巴基再次閉上眼睛，他錯過了史蒂夫擔心的表情。

“也許你該和他談談，就...試著告訴他你的想法。”

巴基看起來幾乎快要睡著了，但他喃喃著聽起來像是同意。史蒂夫不確定他在說什麼，但他確定此時一夜安眠比一場談話更加重要。他抓起一張柔軟的毯子，把它蓋在巴基身上，然後安靜地走進他自己的房間拿出一本書。不管他在這場任務還能停留多久，他都要盡可能多花點時間跟巴基待在一起，就算只是看著他睡覺也行。

 

********

 

史蒂夫還躺著，正在聆聽。他蜷縮在床上，在他房間裡的每一寸都有巴基的痕跡，他盯著窗外的天際線，讓自己的意識飄盪。

那天下午，當巴基在那張沙發上崩潰之後幾小時，他醒來，然後宣布他晚上要待在家裡，睡更多覺。但當他向他男友發表同樣的聲明時，布洛克施出甜言蜜語並哀求他，直到巴基同意過去他那邊。史蒂夫認為，也許這個傢伙可以對巴基的想法多一些尊重，但，如果他無法自拔地愛上巴基，或許他想要無時無刻待在巴基身邊。既然連史蒂夫也知道自己生氣的原因，是因為發現巴基不會待在家裡跟他消磨時間而感到失望，他不由自主地想，或許布洛克也有同樣的感覺。

他發誓他剛剛聽到前門關上的聲音，而他並沒有預料到巴基會回來。

安靜的敲門聲也是意料之外的。

“史蒂夫？你在嗎？”

巴基聽起來很沮喪，史蒂夫從床上跳下來打開門。

“巴克？怎麼...”

在走廊燈光柔和的光線下，巴基很明顯地正在哭。他的手臂環在自己身上，就像他試著克制情緒，試著把自己抱緊。史蒂夫無法抗拒，他伸出手，把巴基拉進一個擁抱，輕聲問道，

“你還好嗎？發生什麼事了？”

巴基只是搖著頭，開始真的哭起來，史蒂夫把他拉進房間，輕輕把他推到床邊。

“在這兒等著。”

他很快溜過客廳，從浴室裡拿出一盒紙巾並倒了一杯水。他發現巴基在他離開後倒進史蒂夫的床鋪，捲縮起來，哭得比他擦拭淚水還要快。

史蒂夫對自己感到憤怒；無論出了什麼問題，他都應該在那裡。他應該更密切地監視整件事情，但他退縮了，因為，對他而言，看巴基和布洛克在一起實在太痛苦了。而現在，不知何故，巴基受傷了。但史蒂夫現在在這兒，他不會再讓巴基失望。

“你能談談嗎？我可以幫忙嗎？”

他坐在床的另一邊，將紙巾遞給巴基。擦過臉，喝了點水之後，巴基點了點頭。他似乎平靜下來了，但仍搖搖欲墜，史蒂夫忍受著用手臂圍繞他的衝動。

巴基嘆了口氣，把頭放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“我問他，史蒂夫，當我到達那裡的時候，他正在準備晚餐，一邊煮東西一邊喝著葡萄酒。然後在我們吃飯的時候，更多酒...等用完飯我們清理完，我以為我們要睡覺了，但他又拿出威士忌。所以我就問他為什麼，如果他真的需要喝酒才能跟我在一起，然後我拜託他是不是可以不要這樣。”

巴基哽咽一聲，再次留下眼淚，史蒂夫知道這很糟糕。他遞給巴基更多的紙巾，幾分鐘後，他繼續說。

“他很生氣。”

巴基聽起來困惑挫折，又帶著無奈。

“非常、非常生氣。他告訴我，他是一個成年人，想喝什麼就喝什麼，與我沒有任何關係，完全不關我的事。他大發雷霆，然後...繼續喝他的酒...都是一樣的藉口，跟我爸用過的藉口一模一樣。”

史蒂夫閉上眼睛。他沒有忘記巴基的歷史，他只是...沒有把這些片段放在一起，拿來對應手頭的情況。

“我離開了，他不知道，或他只是不接受事實 - 我想我之前也是 - 但，他是一個酒鬼，史蒂夫，他並不是我在他身邊才喝酒，他是無時無刻都要喝，所以我離開了。”

史蒂夫知道基本狀況，但他收到的背景檔案只是 - 事實描述。這整件事裡最重要的是"感覺"，只有巴基能幫他理解他的感覺。

“你不喝酒。”

他幫他起了頭，讓他能盡情傾吐或只是什麼都不說，一切都看他。

巴基搖頭。

“你知道我妹的事。”

史蒂夫哼了一聲表示同意；在巴基和山姆出去約會之後，他們曾經談過她一點。

“在她死後，我家變得越來越糟糕，真的很糟糕，我媽整日以淚洗面，但她還是拖著我去做心理治療，而我爸，他不相信心理治療這回事，所以，他用伏特加。”

巴基依偎在史蒂夫身上，他能想像舊日傷口被新傷撕開有多麼痛。

“六個月後，我父母出了車禍，我爸酒醉駕車，我媽沒挺過去，而我爸還活著，但那之後只是越喝越兇。”

他的聲音越來越柔軟，語速更慢，就像身體正逐漸在失去力氣。

“我搬到大學去了，從此再也沒有回去過。在那一切之後，我沒法待在那裡，看著他。我也不再喝酒，不過我還是能接受別人喝，這是我自己的問題，而不是他們的，你知道嗎？”

他抬頭看著史蒂夫，眼中的脆弱令人心碎。

“而...今晚跟之前不同，這就像回去跟我爸待在一起，我媽和我一直試著說服他停下來。布洛克就像他一樣，史蒂夫，我不知道我怎麼會忽略它，我猜我只是裝作不知道，我一直在努力讓他進入我的生活，你知道我以前不這樣做的。當你如此關心一個人，然後，你失去他們，那真的...太令人傷心，太痛苦了...我真的很努力試著跟他再一起，可現在...”

巴基再次放聲大哭，史蒂夫所能做的，就只是抓著他讓他們一起躺在床上，然後用盡力氣抱緊他。

“沒關係，巴克，說出來就好...我都懂。”

他懂，他真的懂。他甚至無法想像如果哪一天他失去巴基會有多痛 - 在他對他付出那麼多關心之後。但這事還沒有必要發生，所以他緊擁著他哭泣中的朋友，試著找出一種方式讓巴基感覺好一些，而不會讓自己被摧毀。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章前半段翻得我心好累...看著巴基認真跟別人好實在是...各種不爽，原來我潔癖？（想掀桌！哏！發誓以後不再翻這種有他人插足的文！）  
> 後半段一邊看一邊哇哇大哭...  
> 有沒有真相大白之感？巴基的過去造就了他無法對人付出真心，也很難讓別人真正進入他的內心跟生活，但其實他一直渴望愛與被愛，（所以史蒂夫才會被派給他）  
> 最令我難過的是，他會對布洛克認真，其實都是因為史蒂夫的關係，因為天使認為他有被愛與愛人的機會，所以他就去努力了，可...還是受傷了...  
> 第五章我原本不想翻的，但後半這段轉折至關重要，同時也很感動我，所以來來～大家一起痛～XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說好暫停約會讓巴基療傷，詹芽兩人相處的時間一下子多了起來...然後......

第二天早上，當巴基溜進廚房時，史蒂夫已經從他們最喜歡的麵包店裡打包了甜甜圈，還喝了一整杯咖啡。

當昨天夜裡，巴基哭累了在他懷裡睡著，史蒂夫一整夜都醒著，祈求一種兩全其美的方式，能幫巴基找到值得愛的人，同時他能繼續留在巴基的世界裡。但，這不是天使干預的工作方式，所以他貪婪地享受巴基蜷縮在他身邊的每分鐘，他一直陪他躺在床上，直到日初東升。他不想讓巴基醒來時感到難堪或尷尬，所以，在巴基醒轉之前，他悄悄溜下床，搶先為他們準備早餐。

他的室友看起來除了尷尬還是尷尬，他揉著他的後頸，避開史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫心生羨慕，因為他看起來還是那麼可愛，即使他胡亂扎成小揪的頭髮溼答答地，身上的衣服被汗水浸濕而且皺成一團，臉上掛著悲傷的表情。當史蒂夫爬下床的時候，他看起來像個整晚被貓不停把頭髮舔成奇怪形狀的十二歲男孩，而巴基那樣實在太可愛讓你想把他推回床上，讓他保持在那裡。

腦海縈繞這樣的想法讓史蒂夫也感到有點尷尬，所以啦！現在他們倆處於同樣的窘境。他藉著拿起甜甜圈盒掩飾自己的不安，然後將把它遞到巴基面前。

“早餐？你可以選香草豆或布魯克林黑巧克力口味，或任何一個正方形的，但是如果你想要香蕉山核桃，那麼你必須先和我打一架。”

巴基看起來對這樣打散彆扭氣氛的方式感激萬分，並拿走一個花生果醬填充的甜甜圈，然後回頭幫自己弄咖啡。史蒂夫把剩下的盒子拿到廚房的桌子上，一邊抓住餐巾和自己的咖啡。

巴基緩緩走到他對面的座位上，啜了一口咖啡之後終於抬眼看著史蒂夫的眼睛。

“昨天晚上不好意思，我通常不會那樣的...那個...不是有意要那樣跟你倒垃圾...”

他看起來比之前更加尷尬，隨即補充，

“還有，絕對不是故意整夜佔用你的床，真的對不起。”

假如巴基不記得史蒂夫整晚都在抱著他，史蒂夫不會告訴他這件事讓他感到更糟糕，但其它事情則必須予以糾正。

“可惡，這裡最不應該道歉的人就是你，巴克，所有發生的一切都是我的錯，我應該知道他有酗酒的問題，我只想著讓你回到這個任務裡，我把你們倆湊做堆卻沒有花足夠的時間注意他。”

他絕對無法再短時間內原諒自己。

“我很抱歉，我搞砸了一切而受傷的卻是你。”

Bucky搖了搖頭，又到了另一個甜甜圈。

“布洛克搞砸了，我爸搞砸了，而你，你試著幫助我，當事情變得很糟糕，你讓我倒在你身上哭泣。”

他露齒一笑，然後補充，

“這是真正的友誼，讓另一個人把鼻涕抹在身上。”

這感覺很好，聽到巴基稱他們為朋友。

“我有個問題。”

巴基的表情轉為嚴肅凝重。

“這有什麼期限嗎？我是說 - 這整個丘比特的任務？”

哦！老兄啊！史蒂夫希望他不是在要求某種保證期限 - 期望史蒂夫在特定時間內完成這個配對的任務。因為...即使有張候選人名單可以讓他做參考配對，顯然幫巴基找到這個完美人選比史蒂夫預期的更加困難。

“不，這需要時間...需要多久就多久，我猜，我們得一直嘗試，直到我們找到對的那個。”

巴基點了點頭。

“好，總之，基本上你得停留在這裡，要一直到整件事情完成，對不對？如果你沒有找到合適我的對象，你不能離開。”

史蒂夫眨眼，巴基的重點是什麼？

“當你的任務完成後會發生什麼？”

史蒂夫咽了咽口水，試圖把他自己的矛盾情感都吞進肚子，只專注於回答巴基的問題。

“嗯，沒錯，我會在這裡，直到我們為你找到對的人。但不要急，一旦你和你的另一半都發現自己墜入愛河 - 不用告訴任何人，只要你察覺自己心意的那一刻 - 我就會被召回，然後我可以成為守護天使。”

巴基看起來一頭霧水。

“等等，你不會一直是丘比特？”

史蒂夫搖頭解釋。

“並不，這基本上是一個訓練任務，有16個天使分類，要成為守護天使，我必須先通過全部的訓練，我已經完成其他所有的訓練，所以只要我完成丘比特任務，我可以要求守護天使的職務。”

巴基對於關於天使訓練和史蒂夫的經歷提出了各種問題。

“嗯，我猜到目前為止，我最好的成績是作為一個繆思或死亡天使。”

他向巴基解釋，在他活著的人生當中，他是一名藝術學生，而因為自身經歷，他非常理解對死亡的恐懼，與此同時，他的思緒飛速運轉，他很樂意回答任何事情，特別是此時巴基的心情好像因分散注意力而放鬆，但同時他也想把他們的話題引導回先前的提問 - 巴基為什麼想知道完成這個任務需要多長時間？巴基可能也因為想到史蒂夫會離開而覺得傷心？

終於，好奇心獲得滿足，巴基將問題拉回正軌。

“所以...你是不是...急著完成任務？好成為守護天使？”

“也不盡然，我是說，將近一整個世紀以來，我都在為此工作，而我會繼續這樣直到永恆，所以相較之下，幾個星期甚至幾個月的時間實在算不了什麼。”

史蒂夫對自己的回答感到驚訝。當他開始做這項任務時，他對於要花幾天作丘比特感到沮喪，但現在，他願意推遲幾年再完成任務，也許甚至是幾十年。

巴基點點頭，盯著他的咖啡杯。

“如果...這樣是不是很自私，如果我要求你...就...緩一緩？暫時...就先不要幫我找對象？”

他抬頭看著史蒂夫，那瞬間，史蒂夫呼吸困難，幾乎無法回應 - 巴基這麼希望他不要走嗎？

“我不能再這樣做，至少短時間內，史蒂夫。我知道，這一切讓我變得懦弱、裹足不前 - 我陷入一段很糟糕的關係，而我準備放棄了。 ”

巴基躺回椅子上，嘆了口氣。

“在我失去家人之後，我有點覺得我大概註定孤獨一生，不是嗎？那就像被老天爺打上一個他媽的超大記號 - 別激動，不是針對你 - 但，你在這裡，所以，我知道那不是真的。”

揉揉眼睛，巴基似乎對自己和現狀同時感到沮喪。

“我從來沒有跟任何人認真過，我總是在事情變得更深入之前喊停，但是我真的很努力試著跟布洛克在一起，也許我也可以獲得那種 - 從此過著幸福快樂日子的結局 - 所以我讓他進來，我開始真的關心他，然而...昨晚真是糟糕透頂，史蒂夫。”

他深吸了一口氣，將視線對上了史蒂夫的。

“我知道這很糟糕，我很討人厭，我也痛恨這樣要求，讓你離開你一直在做的工作，但是...就...我們可不可以稍等一會？就暫停一陣子？因為我現在真的沒辦法再繼續。”

再一次，史蒂夫想哭。

對他們倆而言，他看過巴基漫不經心的交友狀況，隨心所欲的情感關係，但，即使清楚他的家庭背景，史蒂夫卻沒有認真看待他的朋友害怕對任何人付出關心、害怕失去的心境。他是如此盲目，而巴基是如此勇敢，甚至接受史蒂夫匆忙湊對的約會。現在這個傢伙認為自己需要時間重新振作才能再度上陣是很自私？老天啊！

“巴基...當然可以...說真的，這一切的重點都在於讓你快樂，而不是要強迫把你推進一段你沒準備好的關係。我會繼續檢視下一個配對 - 相信我，我不會再讓你跟一個沒被我徹頭徹尾了解過的對象會面，與此同時，我也不會再向你介紹另一個配對 - 除非你告訴我你準備好了。”

要說起來，史蒂夫才是自私的那一個，因為，他竟然對巴基想要暫停的理由與想跟史蒂夫待在一塊無關而感到失望；然而，值得高興的是，巴基給了他更多時間，他可以避開完成任務再久一些。

巴基的微笑點亮了廚房。

“謝啦！夥計，這可真讓人鬆了好大一口氣。我只需要幾個星期，大概，就可以準備好。”

笑容在他臉上綻開，他補充說，

“得先來一些該死的睡眠，我覺得我可以整個禮拜都窩在床上，可能都還補不回來。”

他喝完了咖啡，把杯子拿到水槽裡沖洗乾淨。

“我在想，也許我可以撥點時間休息一下，我剛完成了一些大工程，手頭上其他的工作也可以推遲一下結案期限，也許現在是時候花幾個小時在屋頂露台上，想跟我一塊建造甲板嗎？”

史蒂夫的想像中，沒有什麼會比跟巴基一塊在公寓里消磨幾個星期更好的了。

“我加入，但是如果我貢獻勞力，我想我的租金應該打折。”

巴基大笑，承諾他們會談判一個公平的交易，然後宣布他要去自己的床上再好好睡幾個小時。

喝掉自己的咖啡，史蒂夫仍覺得有些暈眩。巴基似乎並不因為跟布洛克之間的混亂而責怪他。史蒂夫至少可以在這間美麗的布魯克林公寓里和他擁有過的最好的朋友再住幾個禮拜。他甚至不需要對不專注於使命感到內疚；巴基明確要求他暫停一段時間。那天早晨簡直不能更完美，假如他能吃到他的香蕉山核桃甜甜圈就更好了 -史蒂夫後知後覺地發現甜甜圈早就被他的室友吃光，盒子裡只剩下一點麵包屑啦！

 

************

 

“史蒂夫，把那個錘子丟給我，好嗎？”

史蒂夫不相信自己的準頭，所以他抓起那個在他身旁的工具，直接拿過去交給巴基，然後小心的移動腳步把自己的水壺從他們掛在屋頂上的冰水冷卻器中取出來。他們已經在這兒花了一個星期，他可以看到巴基預想的模樣開始成形。

巴基四通八達的人脈網在此時派上了用場，這傢伙簡直該死的迷人又可愛 - 他讓人將木頭棧板跟人工草皮弄上露台，而不用靠他們自己將這些東西搬上五層樓。不過這並不代表沒有大量的工作等著他們去完成，史蒂夫錘擊，鋸切，測量和磨砂，直到他的眼睛都快要變成鬥雞眼啦！但巴基希望能趕在7月4日的國慶派對以前將屋頂露台全部完工，而史蒂夫希望...嗯...巴基的期望就是他的期望。

六月份的紐約能把人烤乾，尤其是在陽光下做體力勞動。史蒂夫抓起巴基的水瓶，重新裝滿它，托在手裡穩妥的交給他，但當巴基惡作劇地抓住他的腳踝，史蒂夫不得不跳開結果直接把水倒在他頭上。

“別這樣，巴基！在這種氣溫下保持涼爽很重要，我要確保你不會中暑，你得隨時補充足夠的水份。”

史蒂夫自己不會生病，但他仍然能感到令人不舒適的炎熱，他知道巴基一定也感覺得到。

渾身滴著水，巴基放棄了他正在甲板上的敲打跟修剪，然後站起來像條狗一樣全身抖動著嘗試甩乾。

“相當確定補充水分意味著水應該喝進體內，你這小混球。”

他笑著說。史蒂夫自己的笑聲卡在喉嚨裡，因為巴基把他的濕T恤從身上剝了下來，試著用乾的部分擦掉臉上的水珠。儘管他懷疑他能在紙上捕捉那純粹的男性魅力，但他仍讓史蒂夫渴望此時手上能有炭筆和素描本。在午後金黃燦爛的陽光下，巴基看起來比任何一個博物館希望擁有的雕像或繪畫更俊美無倫。

“那麼下一步呢？現在甲板看起來幾乎完成了。”

史蒂夫喜歡看巴基工作的樣子，他端詳整個空間的方式，規劃著應該變成怎麼樣。

“嗯，明天會有人來安裝底層和草坪 - 正確的拉緊和固定是必須的 - 他們的人會比我們兩個人多，所以我們可以去搭建涼棚，安裝燈光等等，然後，大部分的傢俱跟椅子那些東西都必須從那些該死的樓梯搬上來。”

巴基從地上拿起他空掉的水瓶，自己重新裝滿，然後倒在史蒂夫旁邊的一把椅子上，大口喝水。

“相當確定那些傢伙沒法在4號之前裝好槌球柱，但，管他呢～我們還有另一個勞動節派對，到時候再來用吧！”

史蒂夫想相信到時候他還會在，但現在離九月還很久。儘管他信守諾言沒再向巴基介紹任何人，但他一直在仔細檢查他名單上的潛在候選人。任何時刻，只要巴基決定他準備好回到遊戲中，史蒂夫必須要準備好一個完美無缺的對象給他。他不能冒險讓自己陷入在這多待三個多月的幻想。

“巴基，你還真的找到有人可以幫你做出愛麗絲夢遊仙境的槌球，就這麼想贏？”

巴基笑了起來。

“沒錯，我想你是對的，我就是這麼貪心。”

他蓋上水瓶蓋，把它扔到一片陰涼處，後抓起錘子，跪下來完成修剪。

而史蒂夫，盯著巴基曬成棕褐色的光滑背肌，在敲打釘子的時候起伏的樣子，感覺貪心不足的人是他自己，但他把腦中的浮想拋到一邊，拾起他的水瓶，重新投入工作。

 

**********

 

雖然史蒂夫曾經觀察過，他的室友幾乎沒時間待在家裡，但在接下來的幾個星期裡，他似乎把工作之餘的每一分鐘都拿來與史蒂夫一起消磨在在公寓裡。這簡直幸福得令人發暈 - 大部份時候是。

“史蒂夫。”

“幹嘛？”

“你的電子遊戲他媽的玩得爛透了，你根本沒認真挑戰。”

“咬我，當我活著的時候，電子遊戲根本不存在。”

“對啦對啦！我敢打賭你不得不在雪地裡爬著去上學，搞屁！你又撲街了！你在我的團隊裡時我應該弄個殘障加成，就像高爾夫差點系統那樣。”

“咬.我.啊！”

“如你所願，我的朋友，只要你願意，我會讓你愛死這個。”

史蒂夫不知道如何回應，因為他看過巴基在床上的樣子，有點懷疑他可能是對的。

 

*********

 

把一個巨大的藍色花盆放在定位，巴基忽然提問。

“你為什麼會想成為守護天使呢？是因為那就...代表最好的嗎？”

通常他們會一邊工作，一邊談論所有愚蠢的東西 - 電影，運動，或兩個男人湊在一起時會談論的任何事情。但有時，巴基會掩不住好奇問起史蒂夫關於天使的事。

“不是那樣的，我是說，它不算是升職或之類的，但，技術上來說，我的意思是，那對我來說是有點像啦...所有其他分類的職務，都很...嗯...固定，不是嗎？你試圖幫助某人一個確切的項目 - 找到真正的愛啦～準備接受死亡啦之類的，但守護天使不一樣，他在人們陷入混亂的時候幫助他們回到正軌，或在人們感到迷失的時候幫助他們找到存在的意義。具體來說，就像幫助一個不懂如何讀地圖的人搞懂方向。”

史蒂夫從來沒有向任何人解釋過，為什麼他這麼想要成為一名守護天使。

“守護天使，他們可以幫助那些精神有疾病的人，或處理可怕的損失，甚至在生死攸關的情況下，天使的選擇可能改變世界的路線。”

他聳聳肩。

“我不知道，也許其中一部分原因只是因為我不符合自動通過條件，而每當有人告訴我我不能做某事時，我就會變得像驢子那樣頑固。”

巴基笑了起來，

“你？固執的像頭驢？不可能。”

他把大花盆挪動幾英寸，瞪著它，好像它正以某種方式冒犯他。

“你要怎麼符合自動通過？有些人可以就這樣跳過所有的訓練？”

點頭，史蒂夫拖來一袋盆栽專用土壤。

“是的，如果你為別人放棄你的生命，你會得到這個選擇...*要嘛不走，不然就收兩百～”

*Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. 大富翁遊戲裡機會牌上的短語。

他把一些泥土倒進花盆裡，但巴基又把花盆挪了挪，史蒂夫發誓這個花盆絕對又回到最剛開始的位置。

“如果我更健康點，我會應召入伍，去打二次大戰，也許最終能獲得直達的機會，但，我是在醫院的病床上死亡，所以我花了幾十年時間才走到這一步...你弄好了沒啊？我可以把土都倒進去了嗎？”

似乎迷失在思緒中，巴基點了點頭，然後幫史蒂夫把沉重的培養土倒進花盆。

“所以...每個人死後都會成為天使嗎？”

哦哦！那就是這個談話的目的。史蒂夫一度想停下手邊的事，給他的朋友一個擁抱，但最後他決定還是像巴基想要的那樣隨意閒聊就好。

“不，並不總是，基本上，每個好人都可以選擇通過天使訓練，或去天堂。”

他希望他能有管道獲悉巴基的妹妹和母親的去向。但至少他可以給他一些保證。

“無論哪種方式，他們都會選擇會讓他們感到最幸福的那一個，能使他們心靈安寧的那一個。”

巴基很安靜，雙眼緊盯著花盆，就像裡面有所有的答案一樣。然後他點了點頭，好像解決了什麼一直困擾著他的事，並且雙手一拍。

“這個花盆？我很確定它得放在在甲板的另一端。”

史蒂夫呻吟著把空袋子扔給他的朋友。

“你就不能行行好，在我們把這該死的玩意裝滿土之前做好決定？”

 

************

 

“我需要找個人上床。”

嚇了一跳，史蒂夫猛地抓緊遙控器，壓到暫停鍵。巴基把它抓過來放到一邊，但他不能就這樣丟出一顆震撼彈然後指望史蒂夫繼續鎮定地看他的房屋獵人。

“呃...你準備好了？想和你名單上的下一個人見面啦？”

史蒂夫不確定他自己準備好了沒，他還沒做好足夠的研究，找到一個完美的對象，可以保證他們不會像布洛克那樣傷害巴基。而且...該死的！他還沒有準備好就這樣結束 - 過去幾週恬靜悠閒，他還沒準備好離開。

巴基噴笑出聲。

“我可沒說我想跟某人約會，去尋找真愛、然後結婚什麼的，我說我需要打一炮，這是完全不同的兩回事好嗎！史蒂夫，我是說，假如我真的找到真愛，我打算跟那幸運的傢伙做很多很多愛，但愛情並不是我想要把我的老二戳進某人體內的必要條件。”

他向史蒂夫投以溫柔又興味盎然的眼神，史蒂夫臉紅了起來。

“我知道，我只是想......噢！別管了，你的老二是你自己的問題。”

他重新播放節目，有點慌張跟笨手笨腳地。但巴基抓走遙控器，再次點了暫停。

“你知道，這不必只是這樣”。

史蒂夫不知道他在說什麼。

“什麼？”

“我的老二啊！不必只是我自己的問題，也可以是你的問題。”

巴基看起來很認真，但他一定是在開玩笑。他不會真的期望史蒂夫出門幫他找一夜情的對象吧！？他是嗎？

“我只為愛情做媒合，巴基，我可不是皮條客。”

坐起身，巴基完全關掉了電視機，史蒂夫不敢相信他室友的眼裡正閃爍著光芒。

“我不是要你幫我找約會，史蒂夫，我在說我們 - 你跟我 - 應該跟對方上床。”

他有...絕對沒有做出任何回應，沒有。巴基正盯著他，帶著奇怪的期待，混合興奮和...興致勃勃？史蒂夫口舌打結，吐不出半個字。另一方面，巴基倒是有很多話要說。

“這是非常有道理的，我現在慾火中燒需要幹一場，但我還沒有準備好出去約會，而你呢，你是一個從沒有過性經驗的丘比特，你怎麼理解為什麼人們會如此熱衷做愛呢？嗯？如果你從未有過任何的性行為？ ”

巴基滔滔不絕地闡述他的想法，而史蒂夫仍然在努力記住如何呼吸。

“等等，天使可以這樣做嗎？有違反規則嗎？”

過了一會兒，他擔心起來。

“你...你身上該有的都還在？功能還健全吧？有嗎？”

史蒂夫的大腦再次與他的嘴連接。

“對啦！我可以做愛，你這混蛋，一切都能正常運作。”

他應該撒謊！他應該拋開可笑的自尊心，然後撒謊！因為很顯然，這下巴基沒打算放棄這個話題。

“那就對咯！我們一起渡過了所有的時間，我們只要從中撥一點點時間出來嘿咻就行。”

在一瞬間，他臉上的表情從甜言哄騙轉為性感誘人。

“來嘛！史蒂夫，我會讓你感覺很好的，你知道我可以 - 你看過我做愛，你有沒有想過和我一起是怎麼樣？嗯？”

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，史蒂夫則吞下了自己的舌頭。

“我得去...不好意思...”

史蒂夫像匹小馬那樣從沙發靠背一躍而過，全速衝進浴室，把門鎖在身後，然後背貼靠門板。巴基以前和他調情過，自從他搬進來之後。史蒂夫一直都不當一回事，他總是假設他在開玩笑，或把巴基就是習慣性地跟所有人調情當成事實看待。但現在他對巴基的認識足夠深，所以他意識到他講這話的時候完全是認真的 - 巴基想要做愛，他想和史蒂夫做愛 - 可以肯定的是，史蒂夫的性幻想早就滿天飛了，但幻想歸幻想，這並不是適合在他的未來成真的事。

他滑坐在地板上，有點腿軟，他意識到自己正在考慮。技術上來說，並沒有具體的規定天使不能做這個，而巴基所闡述的理由尚有其道理 - 當他缺乏實踐經驗時，如何期望史蒂夫更合適的去幫助人們？如何期望史蒂夫能了解是什麼在驅動人們？有太多的行為被渴望或性慾驅使；獲得性經驗也許能在一定度上幫助他更好地履行職責。

史蒂夫仰頭靠在門板；無論如何，他至少得誠實地面對自己。他並不需要為了天使任務去獲取性經驗；事實上，絕大多數的天使都是無性的，而他們的工作都完成得很完美。如果他和巴基發生性關係，那絕對是因為他自己想要。因為他想知道它是什麼樣的，他想從巴基那裡學到。在他的曾經的人生或天使生命裡，從來沒有一個人像巴基那樣吸引他。

他還沒準備作出決定，也不知道該怎麼辦．所以，史蒂夫做出一個在面對極度誘人的室友提議要帶他上床時唯一可能的選擇 - 他無聲溜過客廳，躲進自己房間裡。

*********

“搞啥鬼，史蒂夫？你為什麼不告訴我七月四日是你的生日？我們得辦個個生日派對！我需要訂個蛋糕，然後...”

巴基顯然真的有點怒了。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，突然出聲打斷巴基的思路。

“這就是為什麼我不告訴你的原因，巴克，不要蛋糕，也不要告訴任何人。我討厭成為眾人關注的中心。答應我。”

先前那整個月，他一直有意識地對他生日這件事保持靜謐，那整個月他們一直在屋頂上工作，儘管現在不小心曝了光，但他並不是要讓巴基在七月四日的國慶派對上把他變成焦點。史蒂夫最不需要的事就是讓一群他幾乎不認識的人為他唱生日快樂。

“你真的有夠無趣。”

在手臂不斷被捅之後，巴基放棄了生日的話題，回到他終於完成屋頂收工的考察。它比史蒂夫曾經想像過的更棒，他又一次對巴基的設計技巧感到敬佩。一半的屋頂覆蓋著柔軟的人工草皮，雖然巴基遺憾的表示槌球還來不急完工，但他設置了一個套圈圈遊戲和一套木製草坪保齡球瓶。他們用血液，汗水和幾滴眼淚，用原木棧板覆蓋屋頂的另一半，看起來可壯觀啦！他們用深色木板搭建了一座配套的涼棚，涼棚頂覆上紗質布料以過濾大部分太陽光。他們組裝的長長的木製花盆現在種滿九重葛，微小的閃爍燈泡交織其中。（譯者語：救命，我愛九重葛，我愛閃爍小燈，場景也太浪漫～）

看到所有東西放在一起的樣子，史蒂夫決定拖著家俱爬上五層樓梯是值得的。巴基選擇了深色編織座椅，厚實的坐墊，創造了一個在陰涼處能舒適放鬆的地方。原本便宜的休閒長椅被寬闊的雙人躺椅取代 - 非常適合在上面做日光浴或捲起來睡覺，之前的舊桌子讓位給嶄新的六人玻璃餐桌。除了...

“我不敢相信你讓我幫你把這個煤氣灶放在這裡，這兒除了一袋木炭什麼都沒有。”

巴基嘆了口氣。

“閉嘴啦！史蒂夫，等明晚我們做出完美的漢堡時，你就知道你會愛死那個的！”

史蒂夫乖乖閉嘴，因為巴基可能是對的。現在是七月三號，所有需要準備的項目都已經完成，廚房塞滿了舉辦一個棒呆的派對可能需要的一切東西。史蒂夫沒有什麼可抱怨的，除了巴基曾要求史蒂夫與他發生性關係，然後就...沒有然後了。

當然，他曾跟他調情、做性暗示，可巴基一直是這樣。但，兩天前發生的事是不一樣的。當巴基提議他們應該做愛時，史蒂夫看著他的眼睛，知道他是認真的。在退回房間後，史蒂夫才捫心自問確定自己是想要的。只是，如果巴基不再提出這個問題，他要怎麼說好呢？而巴基表現的就像那件事從未發生過。他只是在開玩笑嗎？還是他改變主意？也許他在淋浴的時候自己撸過了，最後決定不需要史蒂夫幫助他。

史蒂夫完全不知道該怎麼辦，對他們兩人來說，跟對方做愛這件事應該是很簡單、容易的。但...拜託！他覺得一點也不簡單！然而他厭倦了胡思亂想。

“你為什麼要我跟你做愛？”

巴基停止在涼棚下面的掛上閃爍燈串的動作，轉身給史蒂夫充分的注意力。

“因為...我想要你和我做愛？”

他臉上漾著淺笑，但並沒有嘲笑的意思，所以史蒂夫進一步問。

“那...那天之後你為何什麼都不說了呢？”

有些迷惑不解，巴基抬手用手指由前往後梳過他的髮絲，那晚他沒有用繩子綁住頭髮。

“因為你離開了，我問你願不願意，可你就這樣從房裡衝出去，然後沒再回來...我不是混蛋，我不會讓你在自己的家中感覺被...糾纏不休什麼的，我想要和你做愛，史蒂夫，但...必須是你也想要這樣做。”

他看起來真的很窘迫，帶著沮喪。

史蒂夫眨眼。他從來沒有想過從巴基的角度來看待他的態度，他就那樣不打一聲招呼然後跑掉。他只覺得巴基一定知道史蒂夫也想要他；誰會不想要巴基呢？哎呀...

“我不是不想的，我只是...需要考慮一下。”

巴基的表情軟化了，但他的眼睛...可沒有什麼軟的東西在裡面，完全是赤裸裸的火熱。他走向史蒂夫，伸出一根手指抬起他的下巴，史蒂夫體內穿過一陣細小的震顫。

“等你考慮完畢，讓我知道，好嗎？”

然後，他轉過身來繼續調整照明燈光，嘟唸著需要愛迪生燈泡的東西。

顯然，發球權在史蒂夫手上，他只要決定他是否要玩下去。

 

***********

 

巴基七月四日的慶祝派對，從各方面來說都無比成功。下午開始就能看到朋友、熟人和同事不斷湧入，他們駐足讚嘆屋頂空間的設計。大多數人至少停留一到兩個小時，大啖開胃菜，啜飲葡萄酒或檸檬水。有些人停留整晚，享用新烤架上的第一個漢堡。那些待的足夠晚的人則欣賞了國慶煙花在東河上炸開的絢爛景象。但之後，每個人都準備打道回府。

史蒂夫不喜歡人群，他總是在派對上感到尷尬無措，但這次，他渡過一段非常美好的時光。看巴基努力扮演一個稱職的主人非常有意思，而他做得很好，確保每個進門的人感到受到歡迎和被接納。不過，史蒂夫很高興這裡又回到只剩他們倆人，即使這意味著清理責任。他拎著一個垃圾袋在甲板各處漫遊，收集罐子和瓶子進行回收。 巴基下樓去廚房把所有的剩下的食物放進冰箱裡，經過整個晚上的喧囂吵鬧，現在獨自站在屋頂上令人感到難以置信的平靜。

“嘿，史蒂夫，生日快樂。”

巴基拖著一個盤子從樓梯間冒出來，他的手圍著一個點燃的生日蠟燭，保護它不被風吹熄。

“你答應過不要有蛋糕的。”

他想要被惹惱，但其實深受感動。巴基如他所願沒有告訴任何人，但仍然拐著彎來幫他慶祝。

巴基露齒一笑，

“所以我沒準備啊！這就是為什麼這些是紙杯蛋糕。”

他將盤子放在烤架上，從史蒂夫的手裡拿起垃圾袋放到角落裡，然後他抓起杯子蛋糕，小聲地唱起生日快樂歌。

“許個願吧！快點，在風把你的蠟燭弄滅之前趕快。”

史蒂夫閉上眼睛。他確實知道他想許什麼願望 - 雖然不可能成真，但這不就是願望的意義？祈求不可能的東西？張開眼，他把蠟燭吹熄，巴基拔起蠟燭然後問：

“檸檬或巧克力？”

蠟燭原本是插在檸檬蛋糕上，但巧克力口味的玩意一直是史蒂夫的弱點，所以他還是選了巧克力。他信步走到屋頂邊緣，向外望著城市夜晚閃爍的燈光。

把盤子丟進垃圾桶裡，巴基走過來加入了他，他們沉默地吃著蛋糕。史蒂夫不記得曾幾何時在某個地方或某人身上感受如此像在家裡的感覺。如夢似幻的燈光籠罩，讓周圍一切都散發  
柔和的光芒，他莫名地感到輕鬆無比同時難以置信的亢奮。站在巴基身邊，清楚巴基想要他，這個念頭就像電流持續不斷地衝擊，傳遍他的身體。史蒂夫從來沒有經歷過這樣的事情。他轉向他的朋友，但不知道該說什麼。

巴基低頭看著他，他的笑意直達眼底。

“嗨。”

史蒂夫知道他可以就這樣轉身離開，而不必感到任何壓力。但他想要去了解，他想要去感覺，去體驗他曾經活著的時候從未有機會嘗試的一切，他想和巴基在一起。

“嗨。”

天殺的他該怎麼告訴他最好的朋友 - 他的任務對象 - 他決定讓事情發展下去、他想和他做愛？史蒂夫決定直接用最符合邏輯和事實的說法。

“我一直在想，關於我們之前討論的那件事。”

這個說法引起巴基的興趣，他的態度立刻從悠閒變得警覺。

“嗯哼，有任何決定了嗎？”

史蒂夫點了點頭。

“我想...我想我們應該嘗試一下...不是全部...我是說，我不想在第一次就走太遠。我覺得...你是對的，我應該要有一些經驗，而...你不應該孤身一人，就只是因為你還沒準備好去約會。”

他不知道他預期的是什麼，但是巴基並沒有立即採取行動。

“你有什麼具體的想法，關於你想走多遠？或者，當我們進行到某一步你覺得太多了，你會告訴我停下？”

史蒂夫不知道他想要什麼，所以他聳聳肩。

“我想，就照你想要的來，如果太多了我會告訴你。”

巴基的瞳色轉深，他伸手攬住他。

“沒問題，我可以。”

巴基抬起一隻手放在史蒂夫的後腦，手指插進他的頭髮，慢慢把他拉近，當巴基的嘴唇與他的相接，史蒂夫不由自主地閉上眼。這感覺比他想像的要好上千萬倍，他可以承認他想像了很多。他觀看、他臆測，但巴基真正的吻是史蒂夫從來無法預期到的。他的嘴唇柔軟、充滿耐心，誘哄著史蒂夫回吻他。史蒂夫不知道該怎麼辦，但是巴基更願意向他展示，很快的，當他的朋友用舌頭自信地探索史蒂夫的口腔，他不禁舉起雙手抓住巴基的頭髮。當巴基抽身的時候，史蒂夫忍不住發出一聲嗚咽的抗議。

“感覺不錯？”

史蒂夫點了點頭。太好了。簡直驚人。

“是啊！”

“再來？”

當然好！你敢停下來試試。

“好。”

巴基把他拉回一個吻裡，而這一次，他的雙手向往下滑到史蒂夫的背部，將他們的身體緊緊貼在一起。這感覺不可思議，有如天啓，當感覺到這具堅實身體的每一寸都緊靠著他的同時意識到它確實每一寸肌肉都結實有力。史蒂夫狂熱發暈的腦袋仍然不太能接受巴基想要他的事實，但現在，巨大的證據就在巴基的牛仔褲裡，那讓史蒂夫所有的懷疑都拋到九霄雲外。接著，巴基啄吻他的下巴、他的耳朵，然後向下滑過史蒂夫的身體，史蒂夫再也沒法思考其他。

不管他的生命經歷多少永恆，史蒂夫不敢相信有朝一日他會看到像跪在月光下的巴基一樣美麗的事物。他的髮絲在臉龐飄動，雙脣腫脹，眼睛中柔情與悸動並存，巴基看起來像一個異教神祇，也許更像是給神的獻祭。他緊緊吸引著史蒂夫的目光，當他緩緩伸手解開史蒂夫的腰帶，然後他的牛仔褲，他給了他足夠的時間去喊停。但史蒂夫沒辦法拒絕這個，沒有理由讓他不想要繼續。

如果他在被巴基親吻的時候認為那唇舌是不可思議的，那麼世上沒有什麼能跟他的老二現在感覺到的相比。當巴基的舌頭纏住他時，史蒂夫猛地挺腰，壓抑不住洩出呻吟，這些直接的反應都是巴基所需要的鼓勵，他更深的將史蒂夫含進嘴裡。史蒂夫把手放在巴基的頭髮上，不是要控制他，只是放在那，撥開髮絲，讓他能清楚看著巴基舔拭、吸吮，如何緩慢地上下移動頭部讓他陷入瘋狂。

他不能再承受，太多，太多了，他們得停下來。事實上，他永遠不想讓它停止。如果他能凍結時間，史蒂夫會樂意永遠留在屋頂露臺的那一刻 - 看著他的老二反覆消失在巴基的嘴唇之間。最後，終於，他越過了那條線，伴隨著一聲大喊，史蒂夫到了，臀部抽搐，猛烈地射進巴基的喉嚨，他們的眼神交纏鎖住對方，直到最後顫抖停止。

巴基慢慢吐出他，拉上史蒂夫的牛仔褲扣回扣子，然後，他一臉驚奇地盯著史蒂夫。

“太美了。”

史蒂夫很困惑，他沒法跟上他的想法，然後他隨即意識到 - 巴基正在看著他的翅膀。無論史蒂夫如何控制著他的外表，那些桎梏都在他釋放的同時被打碎了，他現在是完全的天使型態，潔白的羽毛在月光下閃閃發光。

站起身，巴基溫柔地吻吻他的唇，輕擁著他。

“來吧！史蒂夫，我們該去睡了。”

就在那一刻，史蒂夫想不出任何其他事物是他更想要的，除了想跟隨這個人到天涯海角。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於啊...  
> 天使終究抵擋不了賀爾蒙行走機的誘惑...  
> 性福地捂心口...今天可以安詳的睡了...（飄走...）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫與巴基兩人身心終於合而為一，  
> 緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫的巴基領悟 - 他愛上了自己的邱比特...
> 
> 史蒂夫並沒有忘記他的任務...  
> 這次挑選的對象完美無瑕，巴基與紅髮美女共舞對視的瞬間，  
> 史蒂夫發現自己回到了天使領域...

 

探頭進去冰箱拿出酸奶當早餐，巴基滿意地看到史蒂夫已經補充了奶油啤酒 - 每次看到那東西只剩空罐時總讓他萬分不爽。事實上，他非常肯定史蒂夫是買了酸奶的人，那些他正準備丟進酸奶中的草莓也絕對是史蒂夫帶回家的。總而言之，他的小丘比特變成了巴基曾經有過的最棒的室友。

如果說之前就一直是這麼棒的話，現在則是雙倍的棒！因為他們在日常相處中加上了 _性_ 。當他從洗碗機裡挖出一隻乾淨的勺子，巴基更不由自主地露出滿足的微笑。自從史蒂夫生日的夜晚以來，他們只稍微混亂了幾天 - 但現在，協助史蒂夫探索他之前的人生中錯過的所有肉體樂趣已經成為巴基最喜歡的消遣。這並不是他曾有過的最好的、最富技巧的性事，其實他本來就沒那樣期望，因為史蒂夫是第一次做所有的事情。但，跟一個無論怎麼做都覺得很好，願意嘗試任何想到的方式，而不是用一系列的動作將伴侶推向極限的人在一塊，那感覺實在非常奇妙。他們還沒嘗試過所有的事情，但巴基正在引導史蒂夫建立他的舒適圈，他們在一起是那麼開心有趣，老實說，他並不介意等久一些。他確信，待時候到了，史蒂夫會接受巴基給他的一切。

巴基希望他們有足夠的時間讓事情自然發生。洗好並把草莓切片，他微微皺起眉頭，他真不明白為什麼他們不應該好整以暇。他很開心，史蒂夫也過得很開心，他的朋友似乎並不急於回到整個丘比特的任務，而巴基自己也不趕著開始約會，即使史蒂夫堅持認為會有更深刻而持久的關係在等他。可惡啊！照現在的發展，巴基一點也不覺得他需要其他的情感關係。他有一個絕讚的室友，他不僅會從雜貨店買東西回家，而且願意在床第間盡情享受。他能跟他很舒服的聊天，隨時隨地都有很多的樂趣，而且完全不必在對方面前裝模作樣。有完美可愛的小史蒂夫做室友，誰還需要什麼鬼真愛啊？

在他們開始搞在一起之前，與史蒂夫一起生活就很容易，但巴基驚訝地發現，在他們睡在一塊之後，一切變得更容易了。他從未讓任何短暫的關係進入這種同寢共食的階段。曾經，他總覺得讓一個正在跟自己上床的傢伙隨時隨地出現在身邊，是件很奇怪的事。但跟史蒂夫在一起就是那麼自然；一切都讓人覺得很舒適，從他們開始親熱的第一天開始。他們之間沒有什麼變化，真的。只不過現在，當他逮到史蒂夫在屋頂上曬日光浴時，脫掉泳褲並邀請他的朋友一起躺進舒適的新雙人躺椅變成可接受而且令人期待。巴基對生活中這些美妙的變化可是樂觀其成。

往下看著碗裡他混合在一起的早餐，巴基心中浮起一絲內疚。史蒂夫買了所有的食物，巴基自己獨享感覺實在不太公平。他從洗碗機撈出一個乾淨的瓷碗，在烤麵包機丟進一個貝果，往第二個馬克杯倒了些咖啡。在衝動驅使下，他從櫃子裡挖出一個他很少使用的東西 - 一個可以當托盤使用的大平底盤。他發誓，他真的沒有花更多功夫把所有的食物裝進托盤，把它帶到臥室裡。當你的室友在前一天晚上給你一個相當不錯的手活，投桃報李給他帶一份豐盛的早餐是再自然不過啦！對吧？

 

***********

 

發人深省的是，當巴基剛剛才在思考跟史蒂夫生活有多麼容易、多麼舒服的時候，這傢伙帶著明顯的起床氣醒來了。當然，當巴基帶著早餐托盤歡快的躍進臥室時，他還是會說謝謝你，但他變得安靜、疏離，幾乎像即將豎起防護的刺蝟。巴基原本希望在早餐後能再得到一次美妙的手活 - 畢竟，練習造就完美嘛！而且再次將嘴唇貼在史蒂夫身上的渴望讓他蠢蠢欲動。然而，史蒂夫一吃完早餐就跳下床，站在窗前，他那姿態只能用沈思來形容。

也許他的翅膀困擾著他。即使那需要許多精力使它們彌於無形，史蒂夫也很少顯露它們。照他的說法是，如果他太習慣釋放它們，那麼他會更難記得在公眾場合把它們隱藏起來。更不用說，巴基的公寓可沒設計成能容納6英尺翼展的人。然而，史蒂夫的翅膀現在就自由地展露在那，所以要嘛是它們正讓他煩心，要嘛是史蒂夫太沉浸於自己的思緒所以忘了要隱藏它們。無論如何，史蒂夫正赤裸裸地站在窗前，美麗的白色翅膀微微顫動，就像一部奇幻小說才會出現的生物。他天使型態聖潔莊嚴的力量被肩上的小愛心紋身破壞 - 那個巴基覺得可愛迷人但史蒂夫深惡痛絕的愛心紋身。 （他很快就學到，假如巴基把任何可愛、迷人、或令人著迷之類的詞語放在他身上，史蒂夫就會變得非常刺頭 - 特別是在床上。）

“史蒂夫？你還好嗎？”

無論是什麼困擾他，巴基都願意嘗試讓他感覺好些。但是要做到這一點，他需要讓史蒂夫回到床上。

“我很好，巴克，你可以先洗澡。”

哇，噢，這可不成，巴基坐起身，史蒂夫絕對、肯定一點都不好，那個幫他的室友...呃...朋友...嗯...砲友？帶早餐讓他在床上吃的傢伙，可不是能像個侍者被隨便支開喔！他跳下床，輕輕地把史蒂夫從窗戶轉過來看進他的眼睛。

“說真的，史蒂夫，怎麼了？你的翅膀困擾你嗎？”

史蒂夫搖搖頭，看起來很吃驚。

“什麼？不，我沒有意識到......”

他聳聳肩，沒有費心把它們弄隱形。相反地，他從巴基的掌中抽身，恢復之前呆立在窗前的姿勢。

“只是覺得你整天懶洋洋的在我床上滾來滾去沒有一點目標。”

我勒個去？！無法想像他在床第間的努力換來史蒂夫聲音中純粹的冷淡。然後，史蒂夫嘟囔，

“就像我們沒打算做愛或做什麼事情。”

等等。 _什麼啊？_ 史蒂夫悶悶不樂是因為他們還沒有...？如果這就是他為什麼表現的這麼粗魯的原因，巴基可有個絕讚的解決方案。

“你是因為...我們還沒做到那一步才對我生氣的嗎？”

史蒂夫撇頭避開他的目光，血液激動地衝上他的臉頰。

“我沒有生氣，巴基，我只是...你甚至問都不問！我們一直...我的意思是，這一切都那麼令人驚嘆，但...感覺就像你其實並不想做到底或其他什麼的。”

巴基發誓他真的萌翻啦！（對不起，史蒂夫，但那絕對是正確的形容詞。）他的朋友可以跟他在床上玩各種花樣，可要他從嘴巴裡說出來簡直比登天還難。

“我們不是確定我不是一個混蛋嗎？我告訴過你，我不會逼你去作任何你還沒準備好的事情。”

但是詢問跟催促是不一樣的，巴基意識到，史蒂夫顯然期待被問。他欺身而上，伸出一隻手臂圈緊史蒂夫的腰身，用低沉性感的聲音問。

“你準備好了，史蒂夫？這就是問題所在 - 你渴望得要死，想知道幹我是什麼感覺？但我一直沒給你？”

史蒂夫沒有回應，只是閉上眼睛，他臉頰上的紅暈更深了。但是巴基現在已經很瞭解他的室友，從他的表情看出他的答案並不是那樣，他期望的對待並不是那個。

“啊...不是這個。”

再一次，他把史蒂夫轉向他，這次他的手更往下滑，五指張開牢牢抓住他朋友的小翹臀。隨著陽光流瀉過他的金髮，金色光線壟罩在他閃爍光芒的白色羽翅上，史蒂夫美的不可方物，幾乎可以說，巴基發現自己面臨人生中最重要的時刻。

“你並不是因為還沒幹到我而沮喪；你很沮喪，是因為我還沒 **幹** 你。”

史蒂夫急劇吸氣，他的老二倏地硬起抵在巴基大腿的模樣，證實了這一點。

“你想讓我在裡面？當我們開始失去控制的時候，感覺我滑出來、滑進去，緩慢而深入，然後越來越硬，越來越快？”

巴基幾乎就要順從渴望抵著他擺動起來。如果史蒂夫拒絕，他可能也會把持不住 - 而他不會讓他說不的。

“你得告訴我，史蒂夫。”

他的手掌揉劃著，手指將將拂過他渴望無比的秘處，讓史蒂夫喘息出聲。

“就告訴我，你要我在這裡，要我的手指進入你、要我的舌頭舔開你、你要我的大傢伙攻陷你的身體。”

巴基沒打算公平以待，他渴望這個太久了，他傾身用牙齒啃噬史蒂夫的脖子，準確地刮過能讓他朋友無助顫抖的敏感帶。

“說是的，史蒂夫，說是的，然後我會給你一切。”

他抽身，然後等待。儘管他瘋狂地想要索取史蒂夫的全部，他依舊不是混蛋，他仍然需要史蒂夫的同意。

史蒂夫終於睜開眼睛，巴基放下心中大石，因為，從那雙藍眼裡他看到了如火焰般燃燒的熱情。史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，嘗試了幾次要說話，但最後只是點點頭。他媽的，那絕對算是首肯。

“在這等著，不要動，甚至連想都不要想。”

巴基手腳並用快速爬過床鋪，打開床邊櫃撈出潤滑劑。他不想讓史蒂夫有空檔去緊張或改變主意。

到頭來他都是白擔心。他一回到窗前重新加入史蒂夫，他的室友就整隻掛在他身上，以他最喜歡的方式親吻他 - 深入而熱烈的舌吻。史蒂夫迅速用上所有能使巴基愉悅呻吟的技巧；就在這短短幾天之內，他幾乎要比巴基曾帶上床的任何其他人更加了解巴基的身體。而巴基也知道什麼能讓史蒂夫陷入瘋狂，讓他忘卻緊張和壓抑。他把所有這些知識都投入其中，希望快速點燃史蒂夫。

對巴基來說，只需幾分鐘時間就能讓史蒂夫完全達到他想要的興奮程度 - 呻吟、扭動，手指摳進巴基肩頭。前晚他才第一次用手指進入史蒂夫，而在潤滑油的幫助下，史蒂夫的身體像殷切想念的那樣歡迎他回來。儘管如此，巴基還是盡可能的多花一些時間在這部分，希望當他們合而為一時史蒂夫感覺到的只有純然的愉悅。最後，巴基覺得史蒂夫已經準備好了，他確知他正萬分渴望他的進入。

“轉身。”

他發出的聲音比他想像的更像是咆哮，他也處於自我控制的邊緣。儘管如此，他將史蒂夫按在窗台前的動作依然體貼溫柔。往下看著窗外的城市 - 哦！是的！就是這樣，再適合不過，也許在床上做是更為明智的，但，巴基 _就想這樣要他_ \- 光線在他潔白翅膀上湧動，而巴基小心翼翼地慢慢從他身後滑入他體內，一切都如他想像的那樣完美。

這似乎也是史蒂夫想要的，因為他低低的呻吟毫無疑問充滿了享受而非痛苦。

“這就是你一直渴望的，史蒂夫？”

巴基喘息低語。

“想要我在你裡面？嗯？他媽的，你太緊了，完美的包裹著我，感覺該死的好。”

他開始緩緩抽動，同時伸臂往前用手掌握住史蒂夫的老二。

“要讓你也感覺很棒，要讓你尖叫我的名字。”

他需要這個，希望史蒂夫像他一樣沉溺其中，被快感浪潮淹沒。

他沒法堅持很久，畢竟在史蒂夫高熱緊窄的裡面感覺實在太好。所以他撫摸柔弄他，緊緊地、快速地，近乎粗魯地撸動它，試圖匹配自己臀部進出的節奏，但他慢慢失去控制。他想要史蒂夫和他一起，想要讓他高潮，想要讓他們同時抵達極樂。

“上帝！史蒂夫！太爽了，跟我一起到...來吧！我就快了...你真是他媽的完美...唔！啊！我得...我不能...史蒂夫，拜託。”

巴基拼命掙扎，他覺得自己就快要爽死，但只要史蒂夫和他在一起，多長時間他都會堅持，他呼吸困難，他需要 -

“ _巴基！！！_ ”

史蒂夫猛地射了巴基滿手，這個超及時的解脫讓巴基自己也終於能釋放，事實上差不多同時，他啜泣低喃著史蒂夫的名字，然後收緊臀部清空了雙球。巴基顫抖著，摟著史蒂夫的纖腰，當他們試著重新記起如何呼吸時把臉貼在柔軟的羽毛上。他疲憊不堪，完全筋疲力竭，幾乎不能移動 - 但是不知為何，同時精神亢奮。當他能再次移動的時候，他把史蒂夫轉回來跟他面對面，然後完全滿足於站在那裡，雙臂圈起擁抱著他直到...嗯...或許永遠。

他曾有過很多的性事，可能比他分享的更多，但他從來沒有像剛剛那一刻的感覺。與史蒂夫在一起的滿足是毀滅性的，不僅僅是他的老二。他同時感到完全放鬆與充滿活力，寧靜安詳又生機勃勃。也許是因為他們相知甚深？他從未和一個從朋友開始做起的人上床過。也許這種正確無比的感覺，凍結時間讓它停留在剛剛那一刻的衝動，只是因為他和史蒂夫之間早已不需要偽裝。他們足夠親近，史蒂夫看過巴基的每一面而仍然喜歡他；他沒有把自己的任何部分藏起來。事實上，史蒂夫是他曾經擁有過的最親密的朋友，在某種程度上比他的家人更親近他。

事實像一列火車當頭撞來，巴基覺得那幾乎像是爆炸衝擊，他不得不用盡全力才沒讓自己當場僵掉，沒讓史蒂夫察覺事情產生了變化。

是的，終於，他讓一個人進入內心，讓一個人跟他無比親密，花了這麼久的時間，拒絕去關心任何可能會傷害他的人。但最後，看起來巴基總是對的 - 他註定輸掉任何一個他真正關心的人。

因為他 _無可救藥的愛上了一個絕對肯定會離開他的人_ 。

 

************

  

兩個星期，不多不少，所有巴基能想到的形容就是痛並快樂著。兩個星期，就只有他和史蒂夫，在他的公寓裡、在他的雙人床上、在他的生命中，在每個他想要他的地方。這是他一直拒絕讓自己與另一個人共同擁有的一切，它美好的不像真的，除了他知道這幸福的日子總會有結束的一天。史蒂夫是一個天使，而巴基清楚他們安然自在的甜蜜家庭生活最終將有個 _截止日_ 。

那個終結所有的日期是在一個美麗的星期天早晨，當史蒂夫從巴基辦公室裡額外的椅子上爬起來，並宣布：

“我找到 **她** 了。”

巴基不會假裝他不懂史蒂夫在說什麼；自從他意識到他的感受之後，他就戒慎恐懼這一刻的來臨。所以他只是放下他一直在看的織物色卡，給了他全面的關注。

“好的？”

他認為這不公平，因為他感到受傷。然而這是史蒂夫的使命，他無法實現自己的夢想 - 不能成為守護天使，除非他為巴基找到那個對的人。巴基在過程中對他產生情愫並不是史蒂夫的錯。

史蒂夫看著他雀躍地說。

“巴克，她是完美的，我很確定，這一次絕對沒有意外，這一個月來我一直在檢查她。”

_一整個月？_

這整個月以來，他們在床上互相探索，在屋頂躺椅上依偎著捲起來看日落，為電子遊戲爭吵鬥嘴 - 在他 _逐漸愛上_ 史蒂夫的時候，史蒂夫仍專注於找到一個適合巴基的人。巴基搖了搖頭，他絕對不會認為史蒂夫做錯了，他只是做他該做的 - 那就是他被派來這的目的。

“你會喜歡這個女人的，巴基，我保證，準備你們的會面很容易，就在明天晚上你邀請我參加的那個慈善晚會。你怎麼想，準備好了？”

不，他絕對沒準備好，巴基一直期待參加這個晚會，他期盼帶著史蒂夫做他的伴侶一起出席；他們甚至購置了全套正裝。他不想去見什麼女人，他只想要史蒂夫。但他知道那是他無法擁有的，他不能破壞史蒂夫的夢想。如果巴基不這樣做，不讓史蒂夫為他找到那個人，史蒂夫將永遠被困在這裡 - 雖然這可能正是巴基想要的，這真的太不公平了 - 他不得不繼續前進，不得不與史蒂夫選擇的人保持聯絡，並以某種方式與其中一個人相處。

所以巴基仍然點了頭。

“當然，史蒂夫，讓我們來搞定這個吧！”

他臉上露出笑容。如果他當天晚上有點激動地愛史蒂夫，史蒂夫也不需要明白為什麼。

 

********

 

史蒂夫拉直他的領帶，穿著巴基特別為他選擇的西裝讓他感到緊張和尷尬。當他們一起去購物時，他其實對參加晚會非常期待興奮 - 幾乎覺得像是在準備和巴基約會。他們會品嚐美食，他們會相視而笑，甚至可能會相擁跳舞。然而，巴基會與他未來的伴侶做所有這些事情，假設史蒂夫做對了他該做的工作 - 他曾經放棄了一段時間的工作。

巴基在布洛克的事件之後問他是否能從他的任務中休息一下，然而，是史蒂夫為了一己之私將這個停頓的時間拉得這麼長。他知道，巴基已經完全恢復元氣，心靈更加堅強，他當然準備好重新投入約會了。史蒂夫應該在幾星期前就開始敦促他繼續與名單上的人選會面；但他沒有，他沉迷於自己的慾望。他和巴基，他的室友 - 他的愛人之間擁有太多樂趣。史蒂夫不想被召回，他還沒有準備好對巴基放手，所以在他的天使生涯中，他第一次忽視了他的任務，他就只是......住在那裡。

史蒂夫終於明白為何人們如此執著於做愛本身；他可以幸福直到永遠只要能持續觸碰巴基 - 找到新的方式讓他喘不過氣來，讓他渾身顫抖或呻吟喊叫。當他讓巴基失去控制，緊抓他的頭髮，呼喊他的名字，史蒂夫是多麼激動驕傲啊！而當巴基在他體內？當他們看進彼此眼瞳一起律動？就像世界停止轉動，宇宙中斷呼吸，就像由死而生，每一次、每一刻。史蒂夫現在明白為什麼人們願意為這種感覺付出全部，把陌生人帶回家。過去他總以為性不過是一種感覺比較好的肉體愉悅，他怎知它能將靈魂擊碎再重組為更強大的存在？

史蒂夫喜歡假想巴基也享受著他們所做的一切。他或許沒有經驗，沒有一個像曲棍球神或巴基那樣線條漂亮的身材，但他確信自己至少帶給巴基足夠的快樂 - 因為他不斷回來索要更多。儘管，史蒂夫猜測其中部分原因只是為了方便 - 巴基不想再開啟約會，不想再繼續尋找真正的愛情，而...史蒂夫就剛好在那裡 - 不費吹灰之力。如果史蒂夫不敦促他，巴基似乎也甘願繼續維持這樣偷懶的模式，就算史蒂夫私心樂意與他保持一致，他也不能那麼自私。他已經把這次會面拖的比原本該進行的時刻更久了 - 史蒂夫早在好幾天前就完成這次配對的研究，可他始終沒讓自己去告訴巴基。但終究，他是一個丘比特，至少現在還是，這意味著他得幫助巴基沿著軌跡抵達真正的幸福。在這種情況下他要做的就是，離開洗手間。

他正躲在一旁偷看，他承認。現在慈善晚會的舞池充滿了隨音樂搖擺的人們。史蒂夫安排他的兩個主角坐在同一張桌子，巴基在之前的晚會已經見過他的對象，他倆之間的吸引力顯而易見，當史蒂夫從洗手間裡出來的時候，他立刻發現他們在舞池裡。巴基和令人驚艷的紅髮美女很難令人錯過，他們是整個會場最美麗的一對。他倆優雅地在舞池旋轉移動，彷彿已經共舞多年，儘管，作為紐約芭蕾舞團最有特色的舞者，不管舞伴如何，她在舞池的表現都不可能糟糕到哪裡去。持續舞動著，她和巴基互相凝視，她的胳膊摟在他的脖子上，為他說的話咯咯發笑，史蒂夫在意識到他們是那麼合適的一對時，心中難以克制地冒出嫉妒羨慕的小刺。

巴基看起來很開心。他不得不專注於這一點；巴基的幸福難道不就是全部嗎？即使在過去的幾個星期裡，他和史蒂夫在一起似乎也很開心。巴基是否也曾面帶跟現在一樣性感迷人的笑容看著他呢？他是否也曾用那樣深情注視芭蕾舞女伶的眼神看著史蒂夫？他沒有權利嫉妒 - 巴基是他的任務，他懷裡的女人可能就是他命中註定的伴侶。但，天知道！他也是史蒂夫最好的朋友、他唯一的愛人。他花了好幾個月才熟悉巴基，幫助他、學習他。他從未用像瞭解巴基的方式那樣去認識過任何人。

現在，巴基正深情注視著別人的眼睛，就像他們共同掌握著通往他未來的鎖匙 - 那史蒂夫永遠不會成為其中一部分的未來。突然而來的認知像一輛貨車將他輾過 - _他愛上巴基了_ 。

但是，這震驚與痛苦都比不上當史蒂夫發現自己被使命 **召回** 那一刻。

 

********

 

他沒能說再見。

當然，他有所預期，但他不能接受的是 - 巴基和他的配對對象竟然這麼快就愛上對方 - 史蒂夫的使命完成就是證據。如果事情照原本預定的那樣進行，那麼巴基會在廚房櫃檯上找到一張統御天使安排的，關於家裡有緊急情況的“史蒂夫·格蘭特”留下的短信，附上一張支付幾個月租金的支票。他徒勞無功地想像，如果這些還會發生的話。但是，大多數時候史蒂夫只是太過麻木而無法關注任何事，儘管他正跟著考森走進大廳。

史蒂夫完成了他的工作，他的任務成功了，他幫巴基找到另一半，顯然他們之間產生了愛 - 就在他們碰面的幾個小時以內。儘管他一回到天使領域就被總長辦公室召見，他著實也不會感到驚訝。史蒂夫向自己的任務對象洩漏身份，還與他發生性關係，並且比以往任何一輪任務花更長的時間來完成使命。他在技術上沒有違反任何規則，但他絕對也挑戰了它們。

“在這兒等著。”

史蒂夫的直屬主管把他留在一個舒適的房間裡，有幾個長椅和俯瞰窗 - 那景色也許是紐西蘭？他本預期佛瑞總長的辦公室會更嚴肅點的，雖然他根本一點也不認識那個人。大多數天使只聽過他的名聲，史蒂夫只預計自己會在加入守護天使團的宣誓儀式上能瞥一眼他們神秘的領導人。但是，如果他真的惹了大麻煩，他不能想像未來還有成為守護天使的一天。

“景色挺不錯的，不是嗎？”

佛瑞總長憑空出現在他旁邊，史蒂夫跳了起來。他不認為他乾澀的嘴能吐出什麼像樣的句子，所以他就只是點了點頭。

“我們坐一會兒，史蒂芬。”

當佛瑞說話時，天使順從，腳尖顫抖，史蒂夫向離自己最近的長凳方向走。總長也跟著坐下，然後用他的獨眼注視史蒂夫。

“你，史蒂夫，給了我們一個 _不尋常的問題_ ，在我的天使生涯從沒看過這樣的事情，而這個新問題在這個工作中不僅罕見而且 **棘手** 。”

史蒂夫吞吞口水，他知道天使身份曾經曝光過很多次。但也許...難道他是第一個與他的任務有親密關係的天使嗎？真是太糟糕了，史蒂夫絕對不想成為尼克.佛瑞所說的不尋常的問題。

“我是...對不起，先生，我真的沒有任何藉口。”

佛瑞笑了起來

“你覺得我不知道這個藉口是什麼？你墜入愛河史蒂夫，你下凡，然後 _愛上你那該死的任務_ 。”

史蒂夫沒有否認。所以重點是？

“我的問題，史蒂夫，是這樣的，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯想要找到真正的愛情，殷切的渴望下他走到了榜單的頂端，讓自己分配了一個丘比特 - 也就是你，傻小子。而你完成了這個工作，史蒂夫，他發現了真愛。”

史蒂夫忍不住閉上眼睛。他為巴基感到高興，為他開心，但，光是想像他跟可愛的芭蕾舞演員結婚，一起開始生活，組建家庭，就讓他心痛難忍。

佛瑞還沒說完。

“現在，如果我們幫助某人找到真愛，然後又馬上把他們拆散，你對這個丘比特團隊會有什麼看法？”

史蒂夫猛然睜開眼。見鬼的發生什麼事？哦！不不！天啊！巴基不能再承受失去另一個他關心的人。這不公平，佛瑞得解決這個。史蒂夫張口想說話，但總長的眼神讓他識趣地閉上嘴。

“從來沒有發生過，史蒂夫，至少在我整個天使生涯中，從來沒有發生過任務本身愛上指派給他們的邱比特這種事，反之亦然，所以我該怎麼做？告訴那傢伙，嘿！ _不好意思啊_ ！雖然你愛上他，但史蒂夫已經為你做了所有該做的，他的任務已經結束，所以現在他得離開了啦！？”

史蒂夫驚呆，晴天霹靂可能是個更好的形容詞。巴基愛他？但...但他一直在看他們跳舞，看他們凝視彼此的眼睛，那一刻他被召回。他的任務只有在雙方意識到彼此的感情才算完成，這意味...

“ _沒--錯---_ 他早就知道自己愛上了你，是什麼觸發了你的召回？嗯...看來你終於明白了。”

佛瑞似乎沒有因為這情況而不爽；如果要用什麼來形容，史蒂夫會說他看起來幾乎被逗樂。

“所以啦！你覺得在這種情況下我們能怎麼做？史蒂夫？”

他還是很震驚，但是佛瑞顯然希望他能夠回應。

“呃...有什麼...有什麼我們能做的？”

佛瑞是對的，史蒂夫從來沒有聽說過這樣的情況。總長是否暗示他能有所選擇？能讓巴基和史蒂夫都不為情心碎以及孤獨終身的辦法？

弗瑞總長傾身向前，雙手垂下放在膝蓋上。

“這是你最後的輪迴，羅傑斯先生，你已經通過所有訓練，成為一名守護天使，考森告訴我，從你成為天使那天起那就是你的目標。”

不知怎的，這個消息並沒有給史蒂夫帶來他所期盼的興奮愉快。成為守護天使...好吧，與跟巴基在一起相比，只令人感到空虛，心如死水。

“所以，在我看來， **小子** ，你面臨抉擇，你有資格立刻進入守護天使隊伍，但同時，你也是巴恩斯先生正確的另一半，你擁有這兩個角色的選擇權 - 你可以回去，以一個普通人類的身份去度過完整的人生，當然其中該有的風險和回報都有，這取決於你想要走哪條路。”

佛瑞錯了，無所謂選擇 - _連想都不用想_ 。

“送我回去，如果巴基愛我，我不能讓他再次失去他關心的人，就算不能成為守護天使也沒關係， **我選巴基** 。”

史蒂夫幾乎無法呼吸。

他從來沒有妄想過，即使在他所有最狂野的幻想中也沒有 - 這能成為他的選擇。但，假設與巴基渡過一輩子是他能擁有的，那麼他會用雙手緊緊抓住，絕不放手。即使當他完成這一生，他依舊得再次經歷所有的訓練才能成為守護天使 - 他也會高高興興地在下一個世紀裡繼續在天使任務中輪轉，他期待回到之前的道路，與巴基一起生活。

這很奇怪，甚至有點令人毛骨悚然，看到微笑在佛瑞的臉上綻開 - 史蒂夫打賭他絕不是一個經常笑的男人。

“我認為這是一個很好的選擇，史蒂夫，但你是否意識到你剛才做了什麼？”

他為自己選擇了開啟另一次人生的嘗試、一次獲得幸福的機會，但，不 - 他不知道佛瑞實際上指的是什麼。

“你有機會得到你所想要的 - 成為一個守護天使，永遠幫助人，然而你為了某人放棄你的天使不朽，你自願為了某人放棄你的生命，史蒂夫·羅傑斯。”

佛瑞一臉欣慰，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

“看來你剛剛被認定為守護天使，我們將在你準備好的時候看到你回到這裡，希望不要又花幾十年啊。”

總長消失了。

一陣閃光，史蒂夫也消失了。

 

******

 

巴基一直在哭泣，感覺就像天塌了下來，但實際上只過了幾個小時。他本心存僥倖，當他意識到史蒂夫離開了，他試著說服自己相信史蒂夫只是回去他們的公寓。然而，內心深處，他知道，並且感覺到，就在那一刻，史蒂夫已經從這個地球上消失了，那就像在他心上挖了一個大洞，巴基無法想像他如何能再感覺完整。

他知道什麼是失去人，但那並沒有讓這一次的痛苦減輕。即使他相信自己必須出門，必須讓史蒂夫幫他找到一個對象，巴基並沒有真的意識到失去史蒂夫會是如何。他轉過身，然後發現史蒂夫就這樣永遠從他的生命中消失。而且該死的，他沒有料到竟然這麼快就發生了。

史蒂夫幫他匹配的女人無與倫比的完美。聰明、有趣、有點諷刺，性感火辣得如同地獄。完全是巴基會感興趣的類型。在他們共舞時，他已經意識到，他可能、應該會很容易開始在乎她。她是那種他能與之共渡一生的人。但他並不認為他已經抵達那一步- 他只承認有那個潛力在那裡，可還沒有真的愛上她。很明顯，這樣就已經足夠，因為史蒂夫走了。巴基向那位他顯然會愛上的紅髮女郎編造了一些憋腳的藉口然後脫身而出，暗自祈禱希望史蒂夫會花點時間收拾他的東西，說再見。但是，巴基又一次被留下來，獨自一人，面對一室空寂，只剩下那隻裝滿回憶的美洲駝，陪伴他獨自飲泣。

“我討厭那隻愚蠢的美洲駝。”

巴基的眼睛倏地打開， _他媽的搞什麼鬼！？_

史蒂夫。

他沒有走，他沒有被召回。天殺的！他可能只是厭倦了派對，偷跑去吃冰淇淋，現在他想知道為什麼巴基正捲在沙發上哭得一塌糊塗。

“史蒂夫。”

管他去死，他要說實話。

“我以為你已經 _走了_ ，老天啊就像...我在跳舞，然後就感覺到了，我原本以為那不可能，因為我還沒愛上她，但...我以為你已經走了。”

巴基再也克制不住，他閉上眼睛，再度開始抽泣。

“我是的，巴克，我被召回，當我終於意識到 _我_ 早就愛上了你。”

_什麼？_

巴基無法處理這個訊息，他的大腦和心靈都太疲憊了。

“你說什...那你怎麼會？可你在這裡...你怎麼會在這裡？你愛我？？？”

他完全無法理出頭緒，不知怎的，史蒂夫被召回然後又回來了，這是否意味著他會留下？

史蒂夫終於走過房間，坐在沙發上，將巴基拉近。

“我愛上你，我也想你也愛上了我 - 即使你從來沒有告訴過我，你這蠢蛋。因為我完成了我的使命，所以他們給了我一個選擇，成為一個守護天使或回到你身邊。”

史蒂夫凝視他的眼睛，巴基的心臟因爲那雙藍眼中顯露出的無比深情而抽痛。

“我選你，巴克，毫無疑問地，與其在沒有你的情況下獲得永恆的生命，我情願與你共渡普通人的一生，前提是我們得擺脫那隻美洲駝。”

巴基笑了起來，他怎能不笑？他怎能不充滿喜悅和希望？如果與一個天使般的愛人墜入愛河這樣奇特的事情發生在他的生活中？

“我得留著它來搞毛你，可憐的奈傑爾，他什麼也沒做。”

史蒂夫拿起毛絨玩具，把它往垃圾桶的方向扔。

“它正在和我的男人相依偎，我有權嫉妒。”

史蒂夫沒有什麼可以嫉妒的 - 巴基無法想像要擁抱除了他之外的任何人。

“你完成了你的工作，史蒂夫， _你找到了我最完美的另一半_ 。”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者語：完結！撒羽毛～～～  
> 後半章看巴基愛並痛苦著，明知不可得卻無法控制自己身陷情網，面對人去樓空終究失其所愛的心境，啊啊啊啊啊----最後滷蛋允許史蒂夫回到巴基身邊，我簡直想親吻他的大光頭啊！
> 
> 咳！好噠！這篇文雖然沒像Sugar那麼討喜，不過我喜歡它細節的描寫，唯一可惜的是詹芽真正相處的篇幅只有後面這兩章，但也就是這兩章深深吸引我、打動我，如果原作在結尾能再多幾句甜一下會更好，Anyway~希望大家能跟我一起享受這個故事。


End file.
